Anata no
by TinChoSNS
Summary: The Nara boy is faced with one of his biggest life challenges. What will Hyuga Neji bring in to his life. side note; There will be Lemon. BL (boys love) - [BOY X BOY]- sexual action please do not read if you are not ok with it...!
1. Chapter 1

A bucket with cold water made its way towards his head.

One...

Two...

Three...

''WAKE UP''

And hit down.

She ripped the sheets off the bed, opened the curtains and decided to stand near the bed until he is awaken.

A shrug, then a head popped out from under the pillow, one blink then another.

''What?'' A question was heard as a head finally made it's way to the open.

''You ARE LATE'' There was a spatula in her hand and a murderous expression plastered on her face.

''What for?'' The boy asked sitting upright in his bed.

The woman standing there pointed towards the calendar swinging on the wall.

The boy looked towards the calendar and noticed the red circle marking the 12th date in the month.

''Shit...it's today?'' He looked towards her in almost panic.

The woman just tossed some clothes towards the young boy, shoved the school bag in his hands.

''Also you're late for school, lazy boy'' She says closing the door with a bang.

''Troublesome''

Indeed it was. It was the 12th of Sept. and today He...I...me...is getting his driving license,

Also, probably detention, because he's late again, only this time wet as a cat.

He made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen; His father was already at work, and his mother was about to go, when a knock was heard on the door.

The woman made her way towards the door, asked who it was, and before opening looked around the house, just to see if she missed something while cleaning.

''Yes?'' The young boy could hear her voice from the kitchen where he got an apple to eat, because his mother tossed out his food. Troublesome woman.

He made his way towards his mothers purse and took 10$ before she noticed and made his way out of the house.

''Shikamaru dear, come here, would you please?'' She called with her public voice of the ever loving wife and mother.

An Oni, I tell you. Yoshino Nara was a demon for sure.

''Yeah'' Shikamaru stood next to his mother in his lazy stance, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes almost closed, he looked towards the door where the visitors were.

Yoshino laughed and patted her son's shoulder, at least that's what you would think, but no, she diggd her nails in there,

Shikamaru new it was because he wasn't polite enough, like he cared, it was too troublesome anyways.

''These are our new neighbors Shikamaru, The Hyuuga family'' She looked at me with the biggest smile she could ever produce.

Still grabbing on to my shoulder like it was some log keeping her alive.

''Hello.'' Shikamaru just waved and wiggled his way out his mother's claws and stormed out on the street.

''Shikamaru wait, '' Yoshino called after him.

''What.'' He turned around.

''This is Hinata, she goes to the same school as you do, and you might as well show her the way.'' Yoshino pushed the girls a little towards

Shikamaru. The girl, Hinata, seemed somewhat shy. Her fingers were always twisting with etch other.

Hinata made her way, as fast she could, towards him, she said hi, he nodded his head.

Her voice was gentle, so she wouldn't be to loud, and if Shikamaru wasn't in a foul mood, he would give it a go with chatting to her, but instead, they just walked in silence.

On the way towards the school Shikamaru picked up Kiba and his dog that never left his side, Akamaru.

He introduced Hinata to him, Kiba already made a move on her, she just turned red as a tomato.

Kiba left soon after they were in school, and Hinata said she had to go to the principles office, so he was left alone.

Shikamaru went to the roof and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

The first smoke of the day and Shikamaru almost died a blessed man.

''You know you shouldn't be smoking here.''

Shikamaru turned around thinking it was some snob ready to tell on him, but he was surprised to find a snob with long hair instead.

''Aha'' He turned away from the person and pulled on the cigarette.

Then a smack came and Shikamaru felt his cigar burning his finger and seeing it hit the floor not a second later.

''What's your problem woman?'' He bends down and turns the half broken cigarette.

''What is my problem? And who do you think I am, for you to call me a woman.'' The snob in front of him put his hands on his hips.

Shikamaru pointed with his burned finger towards the snob ''That stance sure isn't helping you, miss.''

Then the snob clicked his tongue and stormed away, Shikamaru shook his head and reached for a new cigarette, but the school bell beat him to it. Halfway to his classroom he saw Choji and Naruto.

Shikamaru considered those two his best friends, even though one was quite and less troublesome than the yellow head.

''Shika you stink'' Naruto made a face grabbing his nose.

''Nice to see you too ramen boy'' Choji laughed, opening a bag of potato chips while Naruto was to busy acting like a kid

and sticking his tongue out.

''You really should stop smoking Shika'' Choji said right after he stuck a hand full of chips in his mouth.

''Troublesome'' They walked towards their class ''Why is everyone on my case today, i don't even smoke that much''

Naruto looked towards Shikamaru then towards Choji.

''What you talkin' 'bout Shika, did a teach' catch you?'' He asked stealing some chips from Choji.

''Are you crazy, mom would be all over me nagging if she knew''

''Then? '' Choji asked tapping on Naruto's hand when he tried to steal another one of his precious chips.

''Some stuck up girl nagged on me on the roof just now'' They stopped in front the class when Naruto burst out laughing like a maniac.

''Let me guess, a tall, pale girl with long brown hair and a stick up her butt'' Naruto managed to say between his fits

Shikamaru looked at him ''Yeah that one, how did you know?''

Naruto chuckled ''That's no girl Shika, that's Neji Hyuga, his the new kid that got in to our school today; you brought his cousin here this morning.

Shikamaru was blank, that's a guy?

''Are you sure? ''

Naruto nodded seeing how confused Shikamaru was.

''Yeah i am. I've seen his cousin Hinata in the principal's office and he was there. I though he was a girl too at first then

Hinata told me all men in their family wear long hair, something to do with tradition, heck if i know''

Shikamaru was still in his world of thoughts that he didn't notice that Ino and Kiba have joined their little conversation.

He was finally brought back by a sharp poke to his ribs.

''Ah fuck, what?'' He asked turning around.

''Wow Shika, grumpy as ever'' Said Ino looking at him with that judge look of hers.

''Yeah hi Ino, Kiba'' He nodded towards them.

''What got his pants in a knot?'' Kiba asked, once he made his way to stand next to Naruto.

''His got trouble with a new boy girl he saw.'' Naruto said whispering something else to Kiba.

''Ohhh, you mean that stuck up kid we've seen in the P's office''

''Yeah that one Kiba, i think little Shika has a crush'' Naruto poked Shikamaru a couple of times.

Ino squealed and turned towards Shikamaru.

''Shika, are you gay?'' She asked all serious.

Oh fuck no! Hell no...

Kiba burst out laughing followed by Naruto and even Choji gave a chuckle or two.

''Are you crazy?'' Shikamaru asked her with a shocked face.

''What'' She looked around even more confused '' Didn't Naruto just say you fancy some guy'' She looked at the boy.

''Omg no, Ino do I look to you like I'm gay? ''

Seriously why are all women so annoying?

That Neji guy was annoying from the start why would he develop a crush on him. Beside the point, even if he was gay that Neji was so not his type.


	2. Chapter 2

''Aww Shika you're blushing, that's so adorable'' Ino gave a remark fallowed up by some laughter from the boys.

Are they high, have you all been smoking something?

''Oh shut up Ino, '' Shikamaru turned away, but Ino grabbed his arm and he didn't notice he was right next to the entrance

of the class room when he shook her hand and banged on someone's head.

''Ouch'' Came a small voice behind them.

''Hinata, are you ok?'' Someone asked.

Kiba,Ino,Naruto and Choji all turned around leaving Shikamaru standing at his spot, to see what's going on.

''Yes I'm fine, Neji nii-san.'' The girl said standing up from the ground. Neji stood next to her looking all of them up and down, and came to a conclusion everyone in this school is an idiot, then when he was about to turn around and get to his own class, when he noticed a pineapple head in the crowd. Neji clicked with his tongue and stormed away saying good bye to Hinata. Shikamaru turned around when he hear that voice and saw the boy called Neji storm away. His hair was really long, just looking at him is to troublesome, why would he ever have a crush on him, stupid

Ino and her yaoi filled brain. There is no way someone with hair like that and body that slim could be a guy.

But before he could produce more thought on the boy he got another sharp poke from Ino.

Shikamaru thought that by the end of the day his whole right side will be blue from the Yamanaka girl.

''Ouch, what now?'' Shikamaru asked her irritated.

''You are drooling Shika'' She joked joining Hinata inside the classroom.

''Man Shika, you're in hell of trouble now '' Kiba gave a remark looking after Ino.

''Troublesome'' Shikamaru just brushed his fingers across his hair and walked towards his sitting place, ignoring everyone till the end of class. He was to bored in class so he decided to watch some clouds but there were non, so his brain made a decision to think about the Neji boy again. Am i going crazy, he shook his head to get the thoughts away and decided he should just sleep!

When the bell gave his voice, Shikamaru was already fast away from the class and one particularly annoying girl with blond hair.

He decided to smoke behind the school, where he was sure no one would see him, he needed his smokes so bad right now.

''Shikamaru Nara, smoking again i see.'' Came a voice next to him, Shikamaru didn't even bother to turn around he would

recognise that voice everywhere.

''Temari, cutting class as usual.'' Shikamaru said, pulling another smoke.

''Like you're the one to talk.'' That Temari girl took the cigarette from Shikamaru and pulled a hard strong smoke before returning it.

''You seam upset Nara.''

Shikamaru looked at her. Temari was another one of those troublesome girls with blond hair and too loud of a voice.

Maybe he was really gay...No Shikamaru don't be stupid, you like girls, just not the annoying and troublesome ones.

When Temari moved here couple of years back with her two brothers, she and Shikamaru hit it right off. Although she's older then him by a couple of years, she comes around the school like she goes to it.

''Troublesome people, that's all.'' Shikamaru pulled another drag from his cigarette.

''So, you sayin' everything is as usual?'' She looked at him, but Shikamaru didn't say anything further.

They spend the rest of the recess smoking and talking about useless stuff, Temari mostly did the talking, while Shikamaru would nod here and there or grace her with and answer. Then they parted ways, because Temari found some kid who owned her money and ,as she said, went to beat him up!

By the end of the day Shikamaru didn't see or hear anything about the new boy. Ino was to busy dreaming about Sasuke or playing with the new girl's hair. So Shikamaru was left to his own thoughts, after school he waited up for Choji, as they always do.

''Sorry for waiting Shika'' Choji said, making his way towards him.

''It's fine'' Shikamaru waved him off.

When they were about to finally go, Naruto started to yell after him.

''HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!''

''Naruto, what is it?'' Choji asked.

''Some of the guys are going to the coffee shop, you wanna come?'' He asked grinning from ear to ear.

Before Shikamaru could say no, Choji already agreed. Shikamaru could say no but he was supposed to go to Choji's place anyways, and he rather not go home right away, so he tagged along.

There will probably be little people so he can just shut out and sleep it all off.

When they arrived to the coffee shop, they were greeted by Kiba, his dog, and another guy from their class who never took his hoodie off and always had dark glasses on.

''Shino, hi'' Choji greeted him, who just nodded towards them.

They took their places and five minutes after Sasuke came along with Sakura who was clearly drooling all over him, and Lee who was drooling all over her.

Sasuke took his place next to Naruto to avoid the girl and the green clothed bowl head guy.

''AHH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, HOW IT IS LOVELY TO SEE YOU ALL ON SUCH A WONDERFUL DAY'' Lee spread his arms greeting everyone along side half of the coffee shop. Sakura slapped her forehead and took her place next to Choji, who wouldn't move from Sasuke because the guy was holding him by the hand and glaring at him, ready to kill, so that meant Lee was nesting his way next to Sakura pushing Shikamaru even further down the line.

The waitress came and took their order and ten minutes after, Temari, and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, stepped in.

''Hey guys, what you' all doing here?'' She asked, sitting down to a close by table. Naruto went over and grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him to our booth between him and Kiba.

''Temari, you should join us; it's so wonderful that we are all together'' Said Lee giving thumbs up, smiling from ear to ear. Temari just gave him a nod and took her place next to Shikamaru, leaving Kankuro next too Shino, who not a minute after started to argue about termites and puppets.

''Your friend sure is in high spirit.''

''Aha, if only he was a bit quiet'' Shikamaru noted and said thank you to the waitress who brought their drinks and took the other ones order.

''Yeah that too, but it's nice once a while to be around them, in our previous school everyone was to scared of Gaara, so we didn't really have chances like these.

That Naruto kid sure is something, he managed to change Gaara is a week while we couldn't do it in years.'' Temari took a sip from Shikamaru's' cup and looked

at Naruto all in owe.

Naruto sure is a miracle worker; it's probably that yellow head of his and that big grin, which makes everyone like him.

''Temari you're here too.''

Temari looked behind her with everyone else, to see Ino standing there with Tenten, Hinata and...Hell no! It's that guy...Shikamaru sank deeper in to the booth.

Why did that Neji dude need to come now, he was gone all day, why couldn't he just go missing some more.

''Ino hey, long time. '' Temari got up and hugged her. '' We weren't really planning on staying, but then we kind of got dragged in to it'' She smiled.

''That's cool, the more the better.'' Ino smiled back.

Shikamaru was shocked once again, since when did those two like etch other. What is going on, it today the day the world ends.

Something struck him on the head, he winced and looked up, to see the Hyuga boy sitting next to him.

Neji looked down at him and clicked his tongue again. I will rip your tongue out, one of these days, thought Shikamaru as he made his way back up the booth.

''Ino.'' Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time and locked their eyes on to each other.

''Yesss boys'' Ino said with a sweet singing voice.

''Troublesome'' Ino just giggled as Neji looked away and crossed his hands. She's planning something, that Yamanaka girl is never this nice if there isn't an evil plan being made.

Temari and Tenten took another table and joined it with the other two already joined, where Ino took her place alongside Hinata, who was red as a tomato.

There is something wrong with this girl, Shikamaru thought as he took a sip of his coffee trying to disappear from Ino's radar.

''So Neji do you have a girlfriend'' Ino was like a cannon, shooting without a warning, Shikamaru choked on his coffee, coughing like crazy, Lee made sure to pet his back hard enough to break his spine, eventually Shikamaru just told him to stop and asked for a cup of water.

Shikamaru noticed that Neji was blushing and averting his eyes from him

''No, besides its personal, I won't discuss it with someone I only meet not even eight hours ago.'' Neji took his tea cup and drank is slowly.

Shikamaru looked him over. He noticed Neji's eyes were very light, with a bit of lavender in them. He didn't want to stare for to long, so he moved to his hair.

Dark brown, he could even smell the shampoo in it, his eyes trailed down towards the Hyuugas hand, slim and long, pale and a bit boney for his taste.

His eyes went even lower, until he stopped himself and took his eyes off of him.

Nop that definitely is a boy's part, Shikamaru made a note in his brain feeling his cheeks heat up.

''Are you ok Shikamaru-kun?'' Asked Lee starting to tap him again, this time lightly

''Huh'' Shikamaru looked up to notice everyone looking at him, including the stuck up Hyuga.

Shikamaru coughed a couple of more times before saying he was fine, and making sure he wasn't so close to Lee, he moved away a little, but it only made him that much closer to the Hyuga boy.

''Troublesome'' Shikamaru looked around to pin his mind on, but mostly to stop his eyes and mind wondering to the boy next to him, this is so annoying.

He reached for his smokes and when he was about to light one up, it got taken away.

''Can you refrain from giving cancer to everyone in this room.''? Neji looked at him with a stoic face holding his cigarette between his fingers.

''You can leave if you don't like it.'' Shikamaru took is back from him and clicked his lighter on, but his cigare got taken away yet again and this time it was snapped in two.

''What the hell.'' Shikamaru sat upright.

''What?'' The Hyuga looked at him. Both him and Shikamaru were now staring at etch other deadly.

''Now, now boys, we're all friends here, let not fight, shell we play a game of youth.'' Lee spoke with his ever loud voice.

''Shut up Lee'' Shikamaru stood up still looking at the Hyuga, maybe he did over react, but he didn't care right now, something about this Hyuga boy was annoying him to death. Lee just sank down in to the booth.

Neji stood up as well.

''Do you have a problem with me Nara?'' Neji asked with a ever stoic face but a somewhat deep serious voice.

''Matter of fact Hyuga, I do.'' Shikamaru was ready to jump on the Hyuga, how agitated he was, he never took himself as an aggressive man, but he didn't understand what this was. And right now he didn't really care for the stares he got from his best friend or everyone in the coffee shop, he just couldn't calm down.

''Neji nii-san, please sit down.'' Hinata tried with her ever small shy voice and glossy eyes.

''Yeah Shika, sit down'' Ino joined her.

But nether of them did a thing; because they both stood their ground with their eyes locked on to etch other.

''It's my fault; I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun, Neji-san.'' Lee tried to calm them down, but with his squirming out of the booth and tripping on Sakura's leg, he pushed

Shikamaru forward, who tried to grab on to the booth edge and only grabbed on to Neji taking him down with himself, which made their lips lock down and their teeth scrap their lips.

After that there was silence, shock, glimmer in someone's eyes, and screams from Ino who got most of her drink on her dress and yelling from Sakura, because Lee stepped on her foot.

Shikamaru looked into Nejis' eyes, who was looking at his. There was something in them that made Shikamaru not want to get up, not while he was so close to them, but in the same time there was something in them that made him want to get up and run the hell out of here.

'' M-move Nara.'' Neji tried to push Shikamaru off, but Shikamaru's brain just froze up which didn't help this situation at all.

''Are you guys ok?'' Naruto alongside everyone else was now leaning down the table looking at Shikamaru and Neji.

''My foot got stuck'' Shikamaru mumbled into his own chin.

''You have to be kidding me'' Neji's eyes closed as he sighed.

''What is it Neji nii-san?'' Hinata was now next to him crouching down.

''His foot got stuck, someone just lift the damned booth already, he stinks of smoke'' Neji complained and started to wiggle around.

''S-stop Hyuga'' Shikamaru said trying to keep Neji steady under him.

''No, I want to get out of here'' Neji wiggled around again until he struck something. Shikamaru moaned out, and not some half assed moan, that deep sexual one

at that. At this not only did Neji stop moving, but the booth got lifted faster and Shikamaru was out the cafe faster than a thunderbolt.

Neji didn't stay for long and got out of there with his cheeks hot red and trouble poking in his pants.

''Fuck'' Shikamaru and Neji both cursed as they ran all the way home.

The story in the cafe wasn't any different; everyone paid their share and went their own way, and not sure, of what just happened in there.


	3. Chapter 3

''Shikamaru dear, your friends are here'' Yoshino's voice could be heard outside the door for the fifth time this day.

After the scene in the cafe Shikamaru didn't move out of his bed for two days and he plans on staying in there until he dies.

He doesn't even drink or eat, much less does he sleep. He tried, oh how he tried. But his precious sleep pattern was disturbingly oriented towards the pale eyed boy.

Shikamaru pressed his index finger on to his lower lip, where Neji's teeth have made a cut, it wasn't visible anymore but he still could feel it, burning there under his

finger.

Knock-Knock-Knock… One after another!

''SHIKAMARU NARA!'' Sure she wasn't going to give up, that wasn't Yoshino Nara at all. She would die before leaving someone alone.

Shikamaru turned in his bed, lifted his pillow and covered his head with it.

''It's ok Mrs. Nara; we'll get Shikamaru out of there in no time''

''Oh would you be a dear'' Yoshino smiled before her footsteps could be heard down the stairs.

There was silenced for couple of minutes, then the door opened and Ino, with Choji behind her, stepped in and she jumped on top of Shikamaru.

''Morning sleeping beauty'' She joked.

Ino was especially annoying when people were ignoring her, and Shikamaru knew that she was almost bursting out from all those gossips and theories. Her brain was making all kind of sick yaoi scenes, that Sakura and her, usually read/watched, what ever it was!

''Leave me alone'' Came a small voice under the pillow.

''Nop'' She smiled before lifting Shikamaru's pillow off of him and tossing it across the room.

''We are going out Shika, and you're going with us'' Se whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru smacked her across her forehead and just nested deeper in to his covers.

''I'm not interested, go away''

Ino looked at Choji who just stood there with his potato chips. Ino prance a couple of minutes around Shikamaru's room until she stopped and lifted a box

of unopened cigarettes and giggled.

''Ino don't'' Choji told her, but he was crowning a grin on his face as well.

''Oh why not Cho-kun'' She said sweetly ''Shika-kun wouldn't mind if Yoshino-san found out he was smoking, he's already at home all the time as it is''

At that Shikamaru left his bed like a rocket, smacked the cigarette box out'ta Ino's hands and stood so close to her face staring in to her eyes.

''I said, leave me alone'' His voice was deep and deadly, clearly telling Ino to back away, but it wouldn't be Ino if she got scared by that, so she just smiled at him, snapped with her fingers, and Shikamaru was being lifted by Choji in to the bathroom, under the shower wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

Shikamaru had no time to get out before a spray of ice cold water hit him.

''Ah, fuck'' He screamed and jumped out of the bath tub.

''What's wrong with you...you hag'' Shikamaru looked at her.

Choji tossed a towel towards Shikamaru, hitting him in the face.

''With me?'' She asked...'' Oh nothing, I'm just super duper fine, i should be asking you the same Shika-chan'' He placed her hands on to her hips, like a mother would do.

''Troublesome woman'' Shikamaru let out a sight and went to his closet, grabbing first thing he saw and started to take his boxers off...

Ino squealed and turned away.

''Shikamaru there is a lady in the room, for God's sake''

Shikamaru tossed the wet boxers in to the laundry basket. ''When you see one, let me know.'' Choji giggled then covered his mouth when Ino gave him one of hers special piercing glances.

''Ha-ha i would say something to that, but I didn't come here for it. You haven't been in school for two days Shikamaru, that's nothing surprising, but you don't answer when we call or even bother to reply on any e-mails. So what you moaned in front of everyone, it's not like that happens only to you, Naruto and Sasuke kissed too.''

''In fucking kindergarten Ino, we're in high school now, moaning because a guy pressed his knee on to your dick is totally different then have some kid push you in

to an innocent kiss when you're six years old, not sixteen.'' Why don't they just leave him alone, so he could die in his shame, alone!

They were silent for a while looking at each other.

''I kissed Temari last week when we were clubbing'' Ino blurred out.

What? Shikamaru stood there not believing it.

''You don't have to make shit up to make me feel better, I'm not a kid''

''But you act as one Shika'' Choji joined.

Choji was never one of those boys that would nag at you about crap you didn't want to listen to, but time to time he could get serious and bold at that.

''What?'' Shikamaru asked opening his window.

''You've been cooped up in your room just because of that kiss moan what ever it was. Which wasn't even your fault, and besides, if I was in your place and something like that happened to me, I would have probably moaned out too. You say you're not a kid Shika, but your actions are saying differently.''

''Easy for you to say Cho, you didn't moan like a girl in front your friends and a crowd of people, this is all to troublesome''

''There was like ten people in that cafe, including us Shika, and the guys didn't even comment on your outburst, even that Neji guy didn't show in school, don't you think you should just cross over it and act like nothing happened'' Ino walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Shikamaru gave her a sight and pulled out a cigarette.

''I can't'' He said and lit up a cigarette.

''Why do you say that?'' Ino asked seriously.

''Because'' Shikamaru stopped , inhaled a couple of drags, then looked at her ... ''I got h-hard'' He said quietly, making Ino move even closer to him.

''You got...hard?'' She asked again.

Shikamaru just nodded feeling a blush creep its way to his cheeks.

It was comedy, Shikamaru thought; the universe was out to get him. He didn't even like guys, but he had wet dreams about the pale eye boy, and he even got hard before Neji brushed his knee across his private parts. Just from a kiss, it's not like it was his first, well it was, with a boy that is. But this is so not him, acting all shy and worrying what people might say, he usually ignores troublesome things like this. Sure they were there but he didn't care, so why was he acting so

...so- like a girl in love...

Shikamaru gasped almost choking on the cigarette smoke making it way down to his lungs, Shit no way, that's crazy.

''Ino'' Shikamaru called.

''Yes Shika''

''Let's go'' He said, pulling on her hand and dragging her out of his room, Choji following them, down the stairs and out his house.

''What's going on Shika?'' Asked Choji all confused.

''We're going out Cho'' He said making his way down the street.

Like hell is he in love with a stuck up stoic girly guy.

All three of them went to Naruto's place, picked him up along with Sasuke and Kiba and hit the first club they could find. In Shikamaru's brain that made perfect sense, if you can't mop it out, get drunk and forget all about it.

And sure, he was already on his fourth cup when someone brushed his shoulder.

''Oh come on'' Shikamaru said staring at Neji who just came in with Tenten and Lee.

Tenten noticed him and dragged Lee somewhere, leaving Neji there alone.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, Neji at him.

Now i don't know how many of you know that moment where everything passes you by with sonic speed but you still had a feeling everything was moving really, really slow. That's how Shikamaru felt right now, looking at Neji. Although he told himself to look away, that Neji was only trouble for him, he still couldn't look away. Even in a dark room and crazy reflecting lights, his eyes were perfect. Pale and dazzling, just speechless

''Hi…'' Creped a voice near him...

Something poked his shoulder and Shikamaru dragged himself out of his thoughts.

''I said hi.'' Neji said again.

''Oh, h-hi'' Nice safe Shikamaru, make him think you are even more a girl.

Neji brushed his fingers through his hair and lean his head to the left looking at Shikamaru.

''Um sorry about that cafe incident'' He said quietly.

''What?'' Shikamaru leaned in closer asking a bit louder.

''I said...sorry about the kiss'' Neji repeated louder just when the D.J was changing the song so everyone close could hear him, Neji turned red in a second.

Shikamaru also blushed and looked away fidgeting with his hands.

''Yeah, sorry also, you know about it all'' Neji nodded and they stood there feeling weird and uncomfortable.

''Umm'' Shikamaru started but was soon interrupted by some buffed up guy making a pass on to Neji. And Neji dealt with it by breaking the guy's nose.

''Wow.'' Shikamaru's mouth was open as he watched a couple of guys taking the buffed one out ''that was awesome'' Neji smiled at him.

''Thanks, you want a drink?'' Neji showed towards the bar.

''Yeah, sure'' He nodded and they went over to the bar, ordering a couple of drinks.

''Say Ino'' Tenten was looking at Shikamaru and Neji hitting it off at the bar.

''Yes Tenten'' Ino wasn't far behind her.

''Do you see what I see?'' She asked her.

''Yeah'' Ino nodded...''And I already have an idea'' She and Tenten went to join their friends and tell them all about their new diabolic plan.

''Match making service is opened boys'' Ino declared, sitting on to Kiba's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

''Here he comes.'' Naruto giggled seeing Shikamaru approaching the school gate, looking lazy as always. He wore dark green jeans with a brown leather jacket.

His hair was in that pineapple style and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

''Remember guys, no one say anything, and watch, that he doesn't figures out the plan.'' Ino pitched in covering her mouth with her hand.

''Ino you know he'll figure it sooner or later.'' Came Choji petting Akamaru (Kiba's dog)...

''That's why I'm saying don't let him figure out.'' She looked at Choji and Naruto who were now holding their laughter.

Shikamaru was almost near them when a ball came flying towards his head and hit him dead center on his nose.

''Fuck'' Shikamaru cried out

''Sorry man, you ok? Unn '' A boy with blond hair tied up in a tall ponytail with bangs covering one half of his face, looked like Ino, questionable if it was a boy or a girl, approached him.

''Deidara hurry up, I hate waiting '' Red haired boy yelled after him.

''I'll be right there Sasori-sama, Unn'' The blond haired boy, Deidara, took his ball, apologies to Shikamaru again and hurried back towards his friend.

''Shikamaru, you look like shit''

''Shame, you still look the same Kiba'' Shikamaru said taking paper tissues from Ino.

''What will your boyfriend say when he sees your nose all crooked like that!'' Kiba and Naruto joked.

''At least I'm not gonna be alone and sad, like the likes of you'' Shikamaru said irritated by the stupid remarks.

Ino looked at Kiba and Naruto, making those two shut up.

''So Shikamaru, you're ok?'' She asked.

''I'm fine''

''Hinata says you and Neji hit it off at the club last night'' She teases.

Shikamaru just waked away from her.

''Come on Shika, just answer my question, you're just making yourself seem that more suspicious'' She ran after him.

Then Shikamaru turned around, almost bumping into Ino.

''We only talked, and if you want to poke your nose in to someones affairs, you should ask Hinata what she was doing with Shino's tongue in her mouth''

When Shikamaru noticed Ino's doubt found face, he knew he hit gold, and walked away towards his class. This day is going to be extra troublesome.

''Wow, Shino had dips on Hinata.'' Came Kiba's voice behind Ino.

''Who would have thought!'' Came Naruto after that.

Ino swayed her hips, right-left-right, then lifted her right index finger ''I smell something'' She declares.

Kiba sniffed the air ''It wasn't me'' He says lifting both of his hands in the air.

Ino just made a face ''Eww not that, disgusting'' She shook her head. ''No, there is something else going on between Shikamaru and that Neji guy, you two...''

She pointed towards Choji and Naruto ''...figure out what he's hiding, and I'' She smiled ''I am going to have a sweet talk with Hina-chan''.

They all moved out, each towards his quest.

Kiba was left alone with his dog.

''Hey Ino. What about me?'' He called after her. But no answer came ''Seriously!'' He complained.

''Akamaru you're so lucky that you're a dog'' He said caressing his canine.

''Kiba'' Shino appeared next to him.

''Fuck Shino, you scared the crap out of me'' He grabbed on to his chest.

''Wrong side Kiba'' He pointed towards Kiba's hand. ''And you already knew I was here''.

Aburame Shino, a man of very few words, and even less facial time. He was literally covered from head to toe, except the gap that was left between his dark glasses and a black medical mask he was always wearing. Never asked about it, seemed like a stupid question anyways.

Kiba patted Shino's shoulder ''I heard you got lucky last night'' He winked.

Shino was quiet for awhile, then just huffed and started going towards the school.

''Why is it always such a problem for you to answer a question, did you tap the Hyuga or not?'' Kiba followed after him.

''The guy or the girl?'' Shino asked making Kiba stop and almost trip over his dog.

''What...hell no, the girl, don't tell me you have the huts for the guy?''

A confused Kiba was a funny Kiba, thought Shino as he allowed himself a small grin, that was covered by the mask anyways.

''Then I won't tell you, and no, I did not ''tap'' Hinata, we only talked...'' He said and when Kiba lifted his left eyebrow he continued ''...very closely'' He finished.

Kiba took a couple of minutes to think about what Shino just said, he was glad for his friend, about kissing the Hyuga girl but also freaked a little because his friend had the hots for the male Hyuga.

''Relax Kiba, it was a joke, I am in no way interested in the male Hyuga, that's Shikamaru's area anyways''

''Oh man, you scared me there for a while, not saying that I mind you being gay and all, you know it's cool man,I'm opened to it...'' Kiba would have ran his mouth even more if the school bell didn't ring when it did, and one thing you learn in this school is, never, seriously never, be late for P.E.! Everything is allowed, but if you are late for P.E. you are doomed!

''Well it's good to see everyone here on time; finally you will spare your classmates the endless running around the school.'' Kisame Hoshigaki blows his whistle and tosses two basketball balls towards the boys opposite to him.

''Two teams, green and blue, out of five, loosing team twenty laps around the school, go'' Kisame whistled once again.

Naruto, Choji and Kiba in the Green team, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino in the blue team.

Twenty-five minutes in to the game the blue team was losing three to two, making them the team that would be running around the school for the rest of the class.

''How the fuck did we lose Nara.'' Sasuke was asking the same stupid question for the tenth time already.

Shikamaru tried to ignore the Uchiha nagging next to his ear. How could he lose, he never lost. Shikamaru thought how nice it would be skipping all of this and just sleep outside in the grass, watching the clouds, and not be surrounded by all this trouble-ness. Naruto calling Sasuke a loser and teasing him, didn't help at all, the

Uchiha was even more annoying with his nags.

Shikamaru didn't bother to use the showers; he was too tired to move any part of his body. Kiba and Naruto on the other hand had way too much energy, which they decided on spending by teasing Sasuke even more. The raven haired boy just gave them what they wanted by getting railed up and bursting out.

Then there was a crash.

Naruto's body was flying over the bench in to the wall mirror, breaking it in half.

''Teme ouch'' Naruto pulled a mirror shard out of his shoulder and looked at Sasuke.

''What's wrong with you Uchiha, he was just joking with you, smug ass'' Kiba joined Naruto, picking out the shards in his back.

Sasuke clicked with his tongue and grabbed his school bag, leaving the locker room.

''Wait bastard'' Naruto ran after him, blood dripping from his shoulder.

''There is something seriously wrong with that Uchiha kid, i tell you Shika, one of this days Naruto's gonna get fucked over.'' Kiba and Shino left the locker room after that, and if Shikamaru was listening at all he could hear Choji telling him his goodbyes. So right now, here he was, alone, spread out on the bench, with his hand on his forehead, and nausea keeping his way. He didn't like to move, he didn't like to do anything that needed him to spent more energy then needed.

So he told himself, next time he will bail on this P.E. crap and go watch the calm, ever slow moving, clouds and enjoy a smoke or two.

''Shikamaru get a move on'' Kisame-Sensei stood by the door.

''Can't do sensei, to troublesome'' Shikamaru replied not moving an inch.

''Naru, you are the most lazy assed student I've ever seen in my whole school career, do you have motivation for anything other then sleep and that nicotine obsession you developed?'' Kisame asked approaching him.

''No energy sensei, sorry'' Shikamaru yawned.

''Is he dead?'' Came a voice behind Kisame making Shikamaru bolt out of the bench and stand up.

''Dam that was fast'' Kisame was left in wow' '' Next time I'm putting a girl on the field, maybe that will make you moving, boys and their hormones'' Kisame shook his head and joined the next class heading to the field.

''Neji, umm, hi'' Shikamaru messed with his words.

''Hi, yourself'' Well good to say Neji isn't doing any better.

So what was there left but stare at each other, like a couple of love struck girls. Wait? Why do they say -love struck like a girl- he wasn't a girl, so should he

say -love struck like a boy- no wait that sound just stupid, ah Shikamaru, you have an IQ over 200 and you can't produce a single sentence.

''Umm, I'm just going to come out and say it...'' Neji started pulling softly on his hair. ''...Would you...umm...be interested in...''

''NEJI-KUN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING?'' Lee showed up with the rest of his class.

Oh come on, you can't be serious, now? You had to show up now!

''Lee'' Neji greeted him, telling Shikamaru that he won' be finishing his line of words.

So Shikamaru just took his bag and went out the locker room.

''Did I interrupt something Neji-kun?'' Lee says following Shikamaru with his eyes.

Neji just shook his head and went to change his cloths for P.E.

Shikamaru was on his second cigarette by the time he reached the school door. He was angry, Shikamaru Nara was angry beyond any reason. Why? He had no idea; perhaps he was hoping Neji would tell him something. Something like what? Hey Nara you wanna date me'? No Shikamaru that's stupid, why Neji would want to date him. Shikamaru doesn't even like him. Oh who are you kidding, Shika, you jerked off to him this morning. This whole situation is getting out of control.

He entered the Biology room, sat next to Paku, a girl in his glass. Her hair kind of reminded him of Neji's, just his wasn't so dead looking. Oh God now he's comparing Neji's hair with other people.

The teacher and his assistant walked in to the room. On the teacher's desk there were six new containers, each containing another bizarre animal like always.

The class wasn't called Bio plus for no reason.

''Good morning'' Says the teacher and when no on said what he wanted he repeated again.

''Good morning Orochimaru-sensei'' Came everyone's voices in union.

Orochimaru Hebi is in every way a snake lover. His body was thin and lean resembling a snake's one, his pupils were dressed in goldfish color, while he colored his eyelids in purple face paint, making it slide to his eyes and end in a spikes. His hair was dark and long passing the Sensei's hips. He would bring, to every Bio class, a new species of snakes for them to study; it was their second week of snake intro. How they moved, what they eat...Did they poop. Shikamaru slept it all off, more or less a couple of words made it to his ear, but the rest just a big blur. Kabuto Yakushi, his devoted assistant. Some even developed a theory they are doing it, how close that Kabuto guy was to the teacher. Yakushi wasn't much of a talker, more as he was a stalker. He knew when people were listening and when they weren't, who's cheating on the test, he was everywhere with his piercing eyes. Those two gave the creeps to everyone, even some of the teachers.

''Ano, Shikamaru-kun.'' Paku called for him.

''We need to open them up now, do you, ano, want to do it?'' She smiled at him.

''Troublesome.'' So he handed her the scalpel and tried to sleep with his eyes open, he doesn't need another lecture from the teacher about what would happen

if a snake was in this room and he was asleep.

Paku started to dissect the snake that Kabuto placed on each of the tables, and passed out.

''Someone clean that up.'' Kabuto showed up and took the poor girl to the nurse's office, placing her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

''Now everyone, she's fine, proceed with the dissection.''

Everyone keep themselves busy with the slimy being pinned on their table. Orochimaru-Sensei was busy giving love eyes to one of his pet snakes, Yes those were alive and kicking.

''Pss Shikamaru'' Ino called to him over the class table.

''What?''

''I'm moving my party to your place, your mom said it was fine, so you better not forget on us, we're having it together.'' She said grinning.

Ah our birthdays are one day apart, and every year we have it together. Mostly she's just punishing me for skipping it one time.

''I know Ino, we have them every year.'' He said sighting like an old man.

''Oh come on, it will be fun, maybe that Neji guy will be there too.'' She winked at him.

''Troublesome, woman''

''Is there something amusing, Yamanaka-san, mind sharing it with us, so this ever boring class of mine is filled with laughter?'' Orochimaru-sensei walked towards Ino.

''N-no, there's nothing sensei.'' She lowered her head.

''Really, oh and I was so sure there was an amusing story to fallow, so I can share them with my snakes in case they escape and kill us all, it will sure calm them down, would it not, Yamanaka-san?''

''What a creep''

''I heard that Inuzuka-kun, and you and Yamanaka-san can stay after class and clean every table, I just might make you clean the snakes pit as well.'' He said laughing while he walked towards his desk. Five minutes after, Kabuto showed up. By the end of class not a sound was heard.

Ino and Kiba stayed behind once the class was over, Kiba might have even cried a little.

''Kiba cried.'' Naruto said joining Shikamaru outside.

''I would too, that teacher is a creep.'' Sakura agreed.

''Sakura-chaa-n'' Naruto's face crowned an even bigger smile then it usually did.

''Have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere, i can't find him.'' She ignored Naruto.

''Why do you always ask about that bastard?''

''Don't call him that, and if you were a bit more silent, I would be probably looking for you too, now excuse me boys, I need to do something.'' And she bolted out of there seeing as how Lee was making his way towards them.

''MY FRIENDS, HOW DO YOU DO?'' He yelled, moving faster and hugging both Naruto and Shikamaru.

''Lee, stop harassing other people.'' Tenten banged him on top of his head.

''That is so not spirit like Tenten, we are friends, it is good for us to share our love, Gai-sensei said, that's the best way to show your comrades how much you care for them.''

''And an easy way if you want to get beat up.'' Sasuke pitched in.

''That is silly Sasuke-kun, to embrace your close and dear ones is the best feeling one could have.'' Lee made a gesture of hugging himself and giving them all a big grin. Sasuke and Shikamaru winced at that, ony Naruto was crying.

''Lee...'' A couple of sobs ''...I think so too-dattebayo'' He said and they both hugged.

''I'm going to be sick.'' Sasuke walked away, Tenten didn't stick for long.

Lee and Naruto were having one of those heart to heart moments, with sobbing and crying and lots of man hugs, that by the end of the recess Shikamaru was feeling sicker to his stomach then he was in the Bio class.

Math with Iruka-sensei was a piece of cake. Sure he tried to be strict with everyone and keep Naruto off of Sasuke, and Sakura off Naruto. But when those three idiots weren't making a scene his class was the best for sleep.

''Iruka-san.'' Kakashi poked his head inside.

''Yes Kakashi-san'' Iruka turned towards him and showed him to enter.

''I have a notice for class six, from the nineteenth to the twenty fourth of September; we will be going on a field trip.''

There were a lot of yes-es and no-es heard, but Ino's shriek was the ruling one.

''No, wait you can't, it's my birthday.'' She flung her hands in the air and looked at Kakashi like he was mad.

''And? '' He asked, clearly not interested that it was her birthday.

''I've made plans, big plans at that, you can't just...you know have a field trip.'' She said shocked.

''Well I didn't make it, the principal of the school did, you can have your birthday on the field trip, Iruka-san will bake you a cake.''

''What noo~ his isn't fair, you can't just push things as you want, move it to the twenty third then.'' She tossed a pencil towards Naruto and Kiba and nodded her head towards Shikamaru ''The plan, morons.'' She said silently.

''What plan, Yamanaka-san?'' Iruka asked her following Kakashi to the door.

''Huh?'' She played stupid...'' Have no idea what you talking about.'' She sat down and banged her head on the table.

''Ok, ok now. I know you are all exited to go on this six day trip, but class is still in session and i would like your full attention.''

''Fuck'' Ino gave a sight and pulled her purple flower book out, scrapping and crossing things from the list.

''Excuse me sensei?'' She raised her hand.

''Yes, Yamanaka-san, what is it?'' Iruka didn't even move from his math problem.

''Will there be other classes going with us?''

''Class three- year seven and class two- year four, attending teachers will be Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Gai-san and Yamato-san, at eight o clock in the morning there will be a head count and the bus will be leaving from the schools premises. Your parents need to sign the form if you want to go, and yes a guardian can sight too, doesn't matter who it is. Any alcohol or drugs will be confiscated and the trip will be canceled. Do not bring sharp objects, that goes mostly to you Inuzuka-kun, no kunai, senbons' or even throwing darts. The rules are the same as every year, you had your last year ruined don't repeat the same mistake, with that i hope you all wrote this problem down because it will be in the test, class dismissed.'' He finally finished right when the bell rang and everyone hurried to copy the math problem of the board, before it got removed.

''Naruto, Kiba fallow me now, it's is an emergency.'' Ino grabbed their sleeves and rushed them out the door.

''Choji you wanna skip the rest of the day?'' Choji looked at Shikamaru.

''Sorry can't, have some...something of an emergency at home...sorry Shika.'' He smiled.

''You're terrible at lying Cho, just do your thing, I'll be on the roof top if you need me.''

''Thanks Shika.''

Shikamaru was approaching the east wing of the school, when he over heard Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Tenten.

''We can't move like that.'' Ino said.

''What do you want us to do, we can always, i don't know, keep it together.''

''NOO POOR SHIKAMARU~''Naruto whined.

''SHUT UP NARUTO.'' They all screamed at him and looked around just to be sure no one heard them.

''Listen, we are going to swing it as it goes, we can't count on sharing the bus, but we can make some difference in the onsen.''

''Ino, why are you so sure we're going to an onsen?'' Tenten looked at her scratching something in her brown book.

''Because Tenten, its cold outside, we can't go to the beach, we seriously won't go mountain climbing, so the only real and normal solution is onesen, there is no snow, so what do you think where we're going, huh?'' Ino shook her book in front of Tenten's face.

''Calm down Ino, it's all gonna be cool.''

''Cool Kiba, cool how, if we mess this up, everything will go to shit, SHIT I TELL YOU'' She screamed.

Shikamaru turned away and decided to go out for a smoke. He knew what they were up to; of course Shikamaru figured out what they were doing, he'll just play it cool for a while.

Once he reached the school yard he sat down under a sakura tree and took one of his smokes out.

''Hi Shika-kun~''

''Momo.''

Hoshizora Momo, year eight, white short hair, brownish skin, pierced ears, blue eyes (when she wasn't putting creepy lenses in).

''How are you Shika~kun'' She leaned her head on to his shoulder and looked at him dreamy.

''Just, peachy.''

''Funny Shika.'' She laughed.

''Momo, why are you acting like an idiot?'' Shika asked her crushing his cigarette with his foot.

''Because, you see that nerd staring over at me, I need you to make him think you and me got a thing going on so I don't have to beat the crap out of him with my new booth, aren't they cute~?'' She asked him sweetly brushing her right leg across his, and kissing his cheek.

''And why out of all people did you choose?'' He knew, but he still asked.

''Because, you were the least troublesome to ask. So make it count.''

''Momo, I'm not really interested in playing right now.'' He pushed her leg off his and scooched away from her.

She scooched back after him

''Shika~ don't make me, make you, regret it.'' A grin popped up on her face while she pulled out a picture of a bare chested Neji in the locker room.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

''Ah yes, the sweet Hyuga boy. It sure would be a shame if something were to happen to him.''

''Momo i know you act all Yakuza like, but you don' have it in you, beside that Hyuga guy didn't do anything to you.'' Shikamaru stood up and so did she.

''Yeah he didn't, but you did.''

''Fine I'll tell the nerd to leave you alone.'' He gave her a sight and moved towards the nerd hiding behind a column.

''Oh and Shika~chan.'' She called after him waving the picture.

''There will be a present waiting in your locker once you deal with the job.''

Does everyone know about him and Neji. He doesn't even know what's the deal with Neji is, and everyone is already acting like they were lovers.

''Hey, you.'' Shikamaru called after the nerd.

''M-me?'' The nerd replied fixing his glasses back.

''Yeah, listen, she wants you to back down, or she will, as she said, beat you up with her boot.''

Why did he even agree to do this? Just because of some flashy pictured. Well he did look pretty hot in there. Crap he's losing his own mind.

''If you were sent here to scare me, I am sorry to have to disappoint you, because I shell never leave dear Momo-hime, for my love shimmers

bright and strong.''

Shikamaru banged his forehead. This is just like Lee over Sakura. And telling Lee to give it a rest didn't do anything.

''Just go find another maiden to drool over; Momo isn't even that interesting...''

The nerd broke Shikamaru's nose, with blood gushing out Shikamaru was left there shocked like a fish on dry land, watching as the nerd skipped away, then he would turn around and point at Shikamaru.

''You are wrong, Momo-hime is everything.'' Then, started to skip again.

''Shit'' Shikamaru pulled on his undershirt to stop his nose from bleeding, got handed by a dam otaku.

''Got served Nara.''

''Hyuga, it would seam so.'' Shikamaru pulled on his undershirt more to straighten up and look at Neji, which only made his shirt roll up revealing his naked stomach.

Neji's eyes fallow the trace of Shikamaru's abs, that weren't all that visible but yet could be seen. His eyes traced over the hip bones, the way his body would move with every breath Shikamaru took, the sweet sexy line from his belly bottom to the ram of his boxer shorts just slightly visible. Then Neji's eyes made its way back up, crossing Shikamaru's chest, neck, and chin, lips that were moist and healthy pinkish color. Neji bit on his own lip and allowed his eyes to wonder even further up, cross the Nara's nose and set on his eyes. They were cast down examining the damage his nose had. Neji moved slowly towards the Nara. Like a tiger prancing around it's pray, Neji's steps were light and slow, his eyes cast on that broke nose.

''Let me...'' He said removing Shikamaru's hand out of he way. Neji placed his fingers on each side of Shikamaru's face and looked at the nose bridge, that seemed to be fine, except the blood smeared all over.

''How does it look?'' Shikamaru breathed out feeling Neji really close to him.

Neji's eyes meet his own.

''Good.'' Neji leaned in more, touching his nose tip with Shikamaru's, he caressed Shikamaru cheeks with his fingers.

''Neji.'' Shikamaru's voice shook.

Shikamaru's heart is going to blow up out of his rib cage how fast and furious it was beating.

''Don't.'' Neji only leaned even more, gliding his upper lip across Shikamaru's.

Dam he was hot, and Shikamaru could already feel a tent building up in his pants. Neji opened his lips just a little and softly, shadowy, kissed Shikamaru.

Then he did it again, and again, always getting one step closer to pull two steps away before their lips collided

Shikamaru lowered his hands and took Neji's hips, leaning him even more closely.

''Neji I...'' Shikamaru tried again, only to be silenced when Neji's lips finally fully collided with his. Neji in-twisted his fingers into Shikamaru's hair and moved his lips away.

''Don't say anything...not yet.'' That was all Neji said before he kissed Shikamaru once more and left.

Opening his eyes slowly, like he was in a trance, Shikamaru's feet almost gave up. That was...

''Awesome.'' He breathed out; trying to calm himself and his full hard on...He will need to take care of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru creep-ed his way to the toilet covering his front, he occupied the stall first chance he got. Then locked the door and opened his zipper ready to pull it out when he heard voices enter the bathroom, just great, he needs to deal with this soon.

''Kazu man did you see that Hyuuga guy?''

''Oh, the one in class seven with the long hair? '' Came another voice.

''Dam I'd tap him hard.'' Kazu guy says.

''Seriously man, maybe that cousin of his, yeah. But the dude though.'' The other one replied.

''Ok sure the girls' fine, with those jiggle boobs, dam squeezing them would be heaven. But the guy isn't so bad, dress him up all nice it wouldn't be any different than fucking a girls ass. He doesn't look any different then they do.''

And just like that Shikamaru's hard on was gone. He took his phone out and opened the stall door.

''Well that's true Kazu, if you were ok with the thing dangling between his legs.''

''Haru listen man, push him down you won't even notices he's got one...'' The Kazu guy would have finished his train of thoughts if Shikamaru didn't show up in front of them with his phone.

''Fuck man.'' Both of them turned their heads towards Shikamaru.

''Do say more guys; my friend is going to love this once he hears it.'' Shikamaru shook his phone to make a point looking at them.

Kazu and his friend Haru, looked liked they just swallowed a bug.

''Come on man, we were just joking around, ain't like either of us would tap that.'' Kazu tried to make his way around the whole thing.

''I don't know, man.'' Shikamaru said trying to sound like them...'' You did say some interesting things about his cousin though, jiggle boobs if I'm not wrong.''

''Oh fuck this shit Kazu, I'm out' a here.'' His friend left the bathroom.

''Listen dude, I don't know who you are, you don't me, say a word and you are dead.'' Kazu pointed his finger at Shikamaru.

'' If I was you I wouldn't be pointing fingers and making empty threats to a person with evidence, dude.'' With that Kazu guy told Shikamaru to fuck off and left the bathroom.

Shikamaru put his phone away. That went well! Considering he didn't have anything on them, because he was too lazy to charge his phone last night.

And he was so happy a while ago. He washed his hands and left as well.

They had two more classes for today, but they got canceled, something about important meeting with the principal.

So what do teenagers do after school, they go to a cafe shop to gossip. Which was regular if you're friends with a girl knows as Yamanaka Ino.

''Ino.'' Shikamaru approached her at the schools gate.

''Oh Shika, Hi, how are you?'' She asked being all sweet and innocent.

''Fine.'' He looked at her suspiciously. ''Why?''

''Oh nothing, I've heard from this girl Kanna, she goes to the same glass as Momo, well anyways, she was told by Mizuki that she saw Ginza, that nerd guy who's always tagging after Momo, that you got handled by him. '' Ino opened her phone and started to type a message.

Fuck, panic...Ok Shikamaru, maybe she didn't see the kiss, fuck what if she did, and Ino knew about it. Wait; if Ino knew about it wouldn't she be all over it.

Then maybe she doesn't know after all.

''Ino, that's all she said?'' He asked carefully.

''Yup.'' She wasn't even listening to him. '' Oh and also, why is your phone off, I've been sending you texts after texts.'' She finally looked at him.

It's all cool Shikamaru, you can relax, somehow she doesn't know, it's a miracle though. But hack I'm glad about that.

''Oh my phone...I forgot to charge it, couldn't find it.'' Shikamaru ran his fingers over his hair.

''Yeah, right.'' Ino scanned him from head to toe, then back again.

''You seem worried Shikamaru?'' She asked finally.

''Nop, everything is fine, so we're going or what?'' He started walking towards the cafe.

''About that, we're not going today, Tenten and Temari are going shopping with me, the boys are doing some thing of their own, Choji had to baby-sit his cousin's. So you're off the hook today.'' She put her phone on her ear.

So she really didn't know about the kiss, you're a lucky man today Shikamaru, he needed to talk to Neji first thing about shit like kissing someone out of the blue where people could see. Why didn't he think where he was?

''Yeah hi Temari...'' Ino turned away from him talking on her phone...'' Tenten and I will be at the mall in ten minutes, so we'll meet up at the bakery with the big blue muffin sign on...yeah, ok, sweet, see you then. Bye''

Tenten made her way just in time to swoop Ino away, no questions asked. Well this is interesting.

Well let's just go home, might as well listen to his mother's nagging for a couple of hours before dad comes home.

On the way home he stopped to buy a pack of smokes. At the cashier he noticed Kiba and Shino whispering something.

''Kiba, Shino.'' He greeted them. Kiba got startled and dropped a pack of condoms on the floor.

''Um Shikamaru, hi.'' Kiba tried to smack the condoms under the shelf like Shikamaru wouldn't notice.

''Well it was sure nice seeing you.'' Shikamaru made his way out, he honestly didn't want to know what that was all about.

''Wait Shika, it's not what it looks like.'' Kiba yelled after him.

He paid for his smokes and some chips took his bag and left the Convenience Store. His whole class was filled with freaks and he wasn't an exception.

It took five minutes from the store to his house, even with the long path it didn't take more then two extra minutes, so he stopped at a park near by and light one up. There were a couple of old grannies talking among themselves pointing fingers at him, clearly it's forbidden to smoke now everywhere.

He finally gave up after sitting there for ten minutes and made peace with just going home.

Neji's house was just across the street; maybe he should go over there and talk to him about the kiss...No, rather not! He shook his head and entered the house.

Taking off his shoes he found that his house was dead silent.

''I'm home.'' He called out.

''Mom…Dad?'' He made his way to the living room dropping his bag on to the couch, then made his way to the kitchen where he opened the fridge only to find nothing but raw meat and a fruit salad.

Troublesome, woman! In the end he took an apple and closed the fridge.

There was a note on the fridge by his mother, letting him know that she won't be home until late, so he can call for pizza. His dad was coming come late as well.

It was now around five in the afternoon, he wasn't really hungry anyways so he decided to take a shower and sleep.

Shikamaru woke up around eleven in the morning feeling like he didn't sleep for days. He kept on turning and tossing in his sleep, usually that didn't happen; he would wake up how he went to sleep. He tossed his feet off his bed and went to the bathroom, showered, cleaned his teeth, got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

''Shikamaru did you even eat last night, the money was still on the counter when we got home'' Yoshino started to nag right away.

''Mom I just woke up.'' Shikamaru sat down to the table.

''That's not what I asked young man.'' She put some eggs and bacon on a plate and brought them to Shikamaru.

''Don't nag on the boy this early woman.'' Shikaku kissed his wife's cheek and sat down.

''Shikaku don't start with me. He doesn't eat at all. Do you think he can live only out of sleep and that stupid cloud gazing he does?'' She turned away and brought another plate of food for Shikaku.

''He is a grown up boy Yoshino, he knows how to eat on his own.'' Shikaku told her opening the morning papers.

''Clearly Shikaku, he can't.'' Yoshino made her final words by sitting down to the table.

''As you say dear.''

Shikamaru took his fork and poked his eggs.

''Eat.'' Yoshino told him seeing how Shikamaru was only poking his food.

''Dear, today we're going over to the Hyuuga's for dinner.'' She told Shikaku.

''Wasn't that on Saturday?'' He asked her, dropping some eggs on to the table.

''Yes.'' She looked at him and got up, went to get a napkin and placed it on Shikaku's lap. ''Also dear, today is Saturday, you know the day after Friday.''

''Oh right, I forgot how the days went.'' Shikaku joked with her winking to his son. But that didn't work with Yoshino.

''You can joke all you want Shikaku, but we're going there, so I need you and Shikamaru at your best today, the Hyuuga's are a very sophisticated family.''

''Yes dear.'' Shikaku agreed.

Shikamaru didn't understand how he could marry such a troublesome woman. If Shikamaru ever does decide to marry he will find a girl that isn't troublesome, that doesn't nag, isn't too pretty and nether to ugly, plain normal. Have possible two kids, and live his life trouble free.

Shikamaru finished his food and took the plate to the sink.

''Mom…'' Shikamaru called her.

''Yes...''

''Did Ino call?'' He asked her.

''Oh right, you just reminded me…'' She said turning around on the chair. ''Give me the form so I can sign it up for you. You have that field trip coming up and Ino said you will try to forget about it, so give it up.''

Figures. Ino would do that. He wouldn't have asked if his mother didn't leave a note outside with hers and Shikamaru's names on it and a call number.

''I don't feel like going.'' He finally said tossing the paper to the trash.

''Well to bad for you, because I already called her and said you were going, she will pick you up on Monday at seven.'' She returned to her meal.

Troublesome, everyone last one of them.

He made his way back up the stairs, looked for his bag, and finally remembered he left it on the couch last night.

So he went back down the stairs towards the living room and looked for his bag.

''Mom...'' He called.

''What...''

''Where is my bag, I left it here last night.'' He said looking at every corner of the room.

''Outside, where I told you it will end up if you keep on leaving your things where they don't belong.'' She yelled back.

''It was raining last night you troublesome woman.'' He yelled at her.

''Then don't leave your shit where it doesn't belong.'' She simple said.

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath and went to the door. He found his bag on a hood stuck to a tree.

He took it down, soaking wet. But by some miracle every book and notebook was wet except the dam field trip form. Stupid!

''Here, happy now.'' He put the paper in front of his mother and went to dry his bag.

''Very.'' She looked the paper over, put her seal on it and then signed it. Faxing the copy to Ino, just in case her lazy son decides to misplaces the original one.

For the rest of the day Shikamaru did nothing but cloud gazing from his rooftop. Sure his mother would kill him if she found out he was out there, but as the saying goes, what she doesn't know, can't kill him.

At around two in the afternoon Choji came by, they played some video games.

''Choji what are you doing later on today?'' Shikamaru asked him after beating Choji in a fighting game again.

''Baby-sitting…'' He said pressing the console like crazy. '' My parents have a family night out, why?'' He asked finally when he figured out he can't win.

''Moms making me go to some stupid dinner at the Hyuuga's.''

''Shouldn't you be happy about that Shika?'' Choji giggled.

''Don't be Ino, Cho.'' He told him opening a new bag of chips.

''Well she might be right Shika, I mean; you can't say you don't feel anything towards him.'' He grabbed a hand full of chips.

''Yes I can. And I don't feel anything romantic towards him. I don't like guys Cho, remember.'' Shikamaru looked at him.

''Just like you said you and Temari were going out and in the end it wasn't even true.'' He said.

''No, that was Ino who assumed we were dating, and she was to troublesome for me deal with, so I just went along with it.''

''And would you do the same, if she did it again, but this time with the Hyuuga?'' Choji asked him carefully.

Shikamaru thought for a while. Would he mind? Sure he and Neji kissed, but no one knew that. Also maybe Neji was just crazy or playing at some game.

''Shika.'' Choji said his name.

''Huh.'' Shikamaru lifted his head to look at him.

''I asked would you do the same if it was with Neji this time.'' He reformulated him previous question.

'' Of course not Cho, I'm not into guys. You know me, we're best friends, have I ever been interested in guys?'' He asked him trying to laugh it all off.

Choji swallowed his chips and had a sip of soda.

''You never showed any interest in girls.'' He said in to the can.

Shikamaru looked at him in shock. Sure that might be true. But it wasn't his fault when all the girls were too troublesome.

''What are you saying Choji?''

''Let me ask you this Shika, what is your type. Don't mind the looks, what kind of type would you go for?'' He put the can down.

Shikamaru thought for a while again. She definitely can't be annoying, nagging and troublesome. So he told Choji what he wanted.

''Well, first she can't be like mom or Ino, and Temari, definitely not like those three. She doesn't have to be pretty, well not too ugly either. Smart, quite, funny is ok too, doesn't complain a lot. With who I can talk without her getting bored the same second. I don't know Cho, just a normal girl.'' He took a sip out of his can and looked down at his feet.

Choji was silent for a while, and then he started to laugh, which took Shikamaru by surprise.

''What's so funny?'' He asked him offended.

''So when is all said and done, Neji is the perfect girl. He fits it all, except the plane normal part, him being a boy and all.'' Choji joked.

''What no Cho, I already told you I'm not into him.'' Shikamaru crossed his arms like a little baby sulking.

''That's what you keep on saying, after a while Shika, people stop believing at the lies.'' Choji winked at him, making Shikamaru turn his head to the other side.

''Whatever, we're gonna play or what.''

''Sorry, need to go home, my cousins will be there in a while, but it was a fun game Shika.'' Choji took his empty can and tossed it in the trash then walked out of Shikamaru's room!

''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru kicked his can, forgetting it wasn't empty and having the soda spill all over the floor.

''Just, great…'' He mumbled to his chin wiping the drink with one of his dirty shirts.

Shikamaru played the game at single mode for a while then got bored of it and went to his window to light a smoke.

At around seven in the evening his mother told him to shower and dress nicely because they were leaving in half an hour.

He of course didn't shower just to spite her, and put on one of his black pant and a shirt he found berried down in the closet that look presentable.

Then his mother barged in his room and told him to take that off and wear a suit she bought him for one of his cousins wedding.

''Mom I just look stupid in that.'' He complained.

''Do you see me care, wear it or I will burn down ever game you own, or just sell them, I sure could use the money.'' She took his dirty laundry and closed the door.

He took of his shirt and put only the white shirt without the tie and the black coat, then put his jacket on as he was making his way down.

Once down, his mother shook her head disappointingly and told him to put his shoes on because they were late.

It wasn't his fault she took hours getting dressed and complaining about everyone else's cloths.

She took a box off the kitchen table along with the house keys and locked the front door once everyone was outside.

Yoshino knocked on the door. After few minutes of waiting the door were opened by Hinata, who greeted them inside, took the box Shikamaru's mother had brought over and showed them to the lounge.

''Please sit down; uncle will be with you in just a moment.'' Then she disappeared somewhere.

Yoshino's radar was already in full mode, she glanced over everything that was placed in the lounge. She complained about some stuff, like the wall color or the sofa being to big, like she knew about those things.

''Welcome Mr. Nara, Mrs. Nara.'' Hiashi greeted them with a Hyuuga stoic face sitting down in one of those single armchairs.

''Please sit down.'' He showed them to the sofa.

''Thank you for having us Mr. Hyuuga.'' Yoshino chimed in.

The older Hyuuga gave a nod.

''There is no need to than me Mrs. Nara, our children are in the same grade, and we're neighbors, let's not be formal, now shall we?'' He gave Yoshino a small smile.

''Yes, of course, and call me Yoshino.'' She smiled back at him.

''Of course''

''Good evening, my name is Miko, what can I serve you?'' A girl with same pale eyes as every Hyuuga bowed down to them and stood near the table.

Yoshino looked at her and smiled. ''Anything is fine dear.''

The girl seamed confused for a while then smiled back.

''Miko bring us coffee and some appetizers, would you care for something stronger Mr. Nara? We have a fine selection of sake.'' The older Hyuuga asked.

''Sake is fine.'' After he answered he looked towards Yoshino who was to his luck not looking towards him but the chandelier decorating the rooms ceiling.

''As you wish.'' Miko bowed down again and made her exit.

Hinata joined them with a pallet full of biscuits and cakes.

''Father, Mrs. Nara brought us those, I though w-we could share them over some d-drinks.'' She said nervously.

''That is wonderful Hinata dear, thanks you very much Mrs. Nara.'' The older Hyuuga half bowed to Yoshino.

''Call me Yoshino, Mr. Hyuuga.'' She repeated once again with a smile.

''Of course, my apologies, Yoshino-san.'' He agreed.

Hinata took her seat on a different single armchair and greeted Shikamaru with a nod.

''So Shikamaru, how does Hinata seam in school?'' Hiashi asked him. '' I must say my daughter is to shy for her own age, and has difficulties getting accustom to new surroundings.'' Yoshino nodded giving him hers full attention.

''She's fine, I guess. ''Shikamaru said not bothering with all that formal speech that just spelled bullshit in a nicer way.

''Is she?'' Hiashi nodded and looked towards his daughter. ''Have you made any friends Hinata?'' He asked her.

Hinata took her eyes of the floor and looked at her father.

'' Yes father, Ino-san has been most kind to me, Shikamaru-san also.'' She replied to him keeping her face stoic.

Hiashi looked from her towards Shikamaru then back again.

''That is good to hear. I wouldn't want for you to be all alone in your room.'' He said as Miko re-entered the room again.

''Your drinks!'' She placed a tray with coffee, juice and some sweets on to the table, asked if there was anything else, once she got the ''no thank you'' from everyone she left again.

''Do you have more children Hiashi-san?'' Yoshino asked taking a napkin and a strawberry cupcake.

''Yes, a few years younger daughter, called Hanabi, she is unable to be here tonight, unfortunately, my apologies. And my late brothers son.''

''Oh my condolences, I didn't mean to pry Hiashi-san.'' Yoshino apologized.

While they were busy talking crap and insulting their children in a more formal, acceptable way, Shikamaru was mostly dozing off. He couldn't listen to those types of dinner invitation, where everyone was acting like they were full of themselves, all high on mighty.

''Shikamaru-kun, would you care to see the garden?'' Hinata asked him quietly.

''Sure.'' He replied to her, they excused themselves and went through the main hall to the garden.

''You can smoke here Shikamaru-kun.'' Hinata told him when they were under the gazebo.

''Thanks Hinata, and you don't have to be formal with me, I'm not your dad.'' He said pulling out a cigarette.

''He is a bit, stuck up, isn't he?'' She laughed a little.

''Yeah…'' He agreed.

Then they were quiet for a while, just sitting under the gazebo, listening to the wind blowing softly by.

''Shikamaru k-kun.'' Hinata called.

''Hmm.'' He replied pulling another smoke.

''Do you know of Shino-san?'' She asked him shyly keeping her glance to the floor.

''Yeah… what about him?'' He asked her back.

Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers before she looked up towards Shikamaru.

''Do y-you think he f-fancies me?'' She finally managed to ask.

Shikamaru took a moment to think, how should he answer this? Then he just gave up and said the simplest thing that came to his mind.

''Why don't you ask him?''

Hinata stopped fidgeting with her fingers and looked back down.

''I...I wouldn't dare. We haven't been talking much after the club incident, and I couldn't bring myself to ask him of that directly.''

Shikamaru put his cigarette out in an ashtray then tilted his head back looking at the wood skeleton of the gazebo.

''Just ask him on the field trip when no one is around, I'll help you if you want, or I can just ask Ino.''

Hinata looked back up, her face seemingly fortunate for that answer.

''Ino-san has other plans she needs to worry about.'' She told him. '' But I would be most grateful for your assistance, Shikamaru-kun.'' She gave him a full smile revealing her pearly whites.

''Ok.''

''Hinata-sama, would you please join inside, the dinner has been served.'' Miko stood in front of the gazebo.

''Of course, thank you.'' She stood up '' Shall we, Shikamaru-kun.'' She walked after him.

The dinner like the rest of the evening was spent in stoic conversation, some of which was based on their children and their future. What did they accomplish until now?

Another excuse for Yoshino to complain how her son was utterly lazy for a genius with an over 200 IQ...

''Hiashi-sama.'' Came Miko's voice.

''Yes.'' Hiashi stopped his glass near his lips to answer her.

''Neji-san has arrived home.'' She noticed him.

''Tell him to freshen up and join us at the table.'' Hiashi then took a sip of his sake.

Shikamaru's heart started beating up like it was winded up to Neji's name. He squirmed in the seat a couple of times, until his mother probed her elbow to his ribs telling him to stop making a fool out of himself.

Neji joined minutes later, greeting his uncle and everyone at the table, taking his seat opposite to Shikamaru.

Neji didn't talk to anyone, besides answering some of Yoshino's or Hiashi's questions, he took his dinner in silence.

Shikamaru watching him the whole time, he didn't even touch his dinner.

He seems sad, Neji that is. Shikamaru doesn't know how to explain it, but it's in his face. In his eyes, those piercing perfect shaped eyes.

''Shikamaru.'' Yoshino called him.

'' Huh.'' He was caught unprepared. Neji looked towards him indiscreetly and smiled, then in seconds covering it up.

Yosino frowned at him.

''Hiashi-san asked do you consider any university applications.'' She asked him the question he should, by her standards, have an idea to.

''I don't know, maybe. I don't want to rush things, it's only my second year of high school.'' Shikamaru took a sip of his drink to cover the blush of embarrassment on his face.

''Dear boy.'' Hiashi started. ''School days go by so fast. For now, your future seems set and carefree, but it is in no interest for destiny to wait on anyone.'' Hiashi looked towards Neji.

Odd...Shikamaru looked from Hiashi towards Neji then back again to find out Hiashi was looking at him. He tried to find words for a reply but his brain froze up.

''I'm still thinking over it, Hiashi-san.''

Hiashi lifted his head and took a breath. ''Very well boy, just remember fate never changes once it is set.'' Shikamaru nodded.

After dinner there was a leisure part of the night, where they drank their sake and talked about business like topics, making the kids go play by themselves.

''Hyuuga...'' Shikamaru called after Neji. When he didn't turn around he called him by his name, in the end that made him turn around.

''Yes.'' He said looking at Shikamaru.

''Can we talk?'' Shikamaru approached him.

''Outside…'' Neji said showing him the way towards the gazebo.

When Neji sat down he noticed a cigarette butt in the ashtray and looked at Shikamaru who was taking his seat.

''I see you have already been here.'' He said coldly.

''Hinata.'' Shikamaru gave no further explanation.

''What is it you wish to discuss Nara?'' Neji asked.

Wow, cold as ever. And Shikamaru thought that kiss warms him up.

''It's about the kiss.'' Shikamaru finally said.

Neji lifted his eyebrow.

''The second one, not the first.'' Shikamaru corrected himself.

''I see. What do you wish to know?'' He straightened himself.

''What did it mean?'' He asked leaning on to the table.

''What did it mean?'' Neji repeated after him.

''Yes.''

''It can mean what ever you want Nara.'' Neji tapped his fingers on the table surface.

''Don't give me that bullshit Neji, I'm not buying it.'' Shikamaru was starting to get irritated by this, by this whole night.

''What do you wish for it to mean?'' Neji asked again.

Shikamaru leaned away from the table and places his hand on to his mouth, he gave a sight.

''I don't know.'' He finally gave an answer.

Neji blinked at him a couple of times, and then gave a smile.

''It's the same.'' He said.

''What is?'' Shikamaru asked him.

''It's the same for me too; I don't know what does it mean. I just know, I couldn't stop it from happening, even if I wanted to.'' Neji stood up and walked around the table to where Shikamaru was.

''If I were to kiss you now Nara, would you mind it.'' Neji spoke in to Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru shook his head. ''No, I guess I wouldn't.''

Neji took Shikamaru's face in his hands; he cupped both of his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

Shikamaru licked his lips, keeping his gaze the whole time on Neji's eyes.

Then Neji leaned closer and closer, until their noses were touching, but their eyes didn't back down. Even with them looking like fools with their eyes crosswise, they didn't back down. Shikamaru's hand found Neji's hips. And just like before he pulled him closer, until Neji was standing in-between Shikamaru's knees, bend down, lips almost touching.

''I want you to close your eyes.'' Neji said breathing out.

''Why?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Just close them.''

Shikamaru did as he was told. He closed them. Neji's fingers started to glide up his face towards his hair. His lips, shadow dancing on his, to shy for a kiss.

''Shikamaru.'' Neji called.

''Y-yeah.''

''Would you…'' Neji brought one of his hands down and glided a thumb across Shikamaru lips, parting them a little.

''Would I what?'' Shikamaru asked.

Neji places one knee in the space between Shikamaru's privates and the bench.

''Mind me kissing you?'' He asked softly, playing with Shikamaru in that sweet voice of his.

''No.'' Shikamaru breathed out.

''Would you mind, kissing me?'' He asked.

''No.'' One of Shikamaru's hands went towards Neji's small back, the other keeping a steady grip on to his hips.

Neji leaned in, on to Shikamaru's lips, just softly enough to not press in completely. Then he licked Shikamaru's lower lip, making him open his mouth, allowing Neji entrance. Neji took it, shyly dancing his tongue over Shikamaru's lip and tongue. Then Shikamaru join him in the dance. He moved his tongue following Neji every lead. They kept it slow, breath taking even with such a slow pace. Shikamaru pressed his fingers on to Neji's back, getting a moan out of him, and then with that sound he took dominance of Neji's tongue and started to lead the pace. Sucking gently on to Neji's lower lip he opened his eyes and looked at Neji's face.

His eyes were closed, his hands tangled in his hair, his body leaning almost completely on to his.

They broke the kiss needing air. Neji opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru. His eyes showed a different gleam in them.

''Neji…'' Shikamaru started.

''Yes.'' Neji's eyes were now on Shikamaru's lips.

''I...Will you, go out with me?''

Neji brought his eyes right back up and looked at Shikamaru. There was no trace of that gleam in his eyes now. It's more like shock, disbelief, uncertainty.

Neji got off of Shikamaru and stood away from him.

''What are you saying?'' Neji asked him confused.

Shikamaru got up as well, unsure of what is happening.

''I'm asking you out Neji.'' Shikamaru started to walk towards him.

''No, wait.'' Neji said putting his hands in between Shikamaru and himself.

''Why?'' Shikamaru was now honestly confused.

''I don't know, I need...I need to think about this, sorry.''

They both stood there like two idiots in love, too scared to let go, and fallow what they felt.

Even if Shikamaru wasn't into guys, right now, right at this moment, he knew he wanted Neji. And he knew that somehow he wanted him back then in that rooftop even with his nagging. He doesn't know him, yet he needs him.

And it wasn't any different for Neji. He wanted Shikamaru too. But he was scared. Not of what Shikamaru would bring in to his life. But what his life could do to Shikamaru. He needed to think. Figure things out. Be sure that he can accept Shikamaru without any obstacle in the way.

''Shikamaru there you are. I was looking all over for you dear.'' Yoshino called him making her way towards the gazebo.

''Sorry Shikamaru.'' Neji told him before he left him alone.

''You didn't do anything to the poor boy, did you now Shikamaru.'' Yoshino looked at her son.

''What's wrong with you?'' She slapped him on the back of his head and told him to get back in there, they will be leaving soon.

Shikamaru's brain for the rest of the evening was playing the same scene. Why did I even ask him, of course he won't say yes you stupid ass. Shikamaru sometimes you are the most stupid person alive.

''Thank you once again for having us, we had a wonderful evening, perhaps next time we could have it at our house.'' Yoshino shook hands with Hinata and bowed respectfully to Hiashi.

''Of course Yoshino-san, I also have to apologies on my nephew behalf for not staying for the rest of the evening; he wasn't feeling all that well.''

''No worries, it was a pleasure meeting him, such a bright kid he is.'' Yoshino nodded and they said their final goodbyes before leaving the house and crossing the street.

It took Yoshino not even a minute from their yard to the front door to start complaining how Shikamaru can't be more like Hinata and Neji. What for does he have such a big brain if he won't use it. She should have been stricter with him. Then she went on about how could Shikaku drink that much. That it was only a polite drink offer, not a bar bottle he could drink to the bottoms end.

''I'm going to sleep.'' Shikamaru told them looking and even moving like a zombie.

''Shikamaru, you ok?'' Shikaku asked him.

''Just, fine...'' Shikamaru replied to his dad already half way to the upper floor.

''This kid is impossible to work out Shikaku; I'm telling you it's all entirely my mothers fault for dropping him on the head when he was a kid. I always told her, he would come out weird.'' Yoshino shook her head and opened a bottle of vine.

Shikaku just kept to himself. Looking at the stairs and half listening to Yoshino's complains and disappointment of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft beeping sound heard throughout the entire house. Windows closed, bathroom and bedroom doors open. Not a soul at sight.

Then another beep was heard, and another.

Tick-tock

Ticked the clock!

A dog's bark!

Beep-beep-beep

Then a bang came from the upper part of the house.

Beep-beep-beep

Tick...

Tock...

T-i-c-k

Shikamaru found himself half on the floor half on the bed.

His feet tangled in the covers, his hair out of the hair tie and dangling across his face.

Beep-beep-beep…over again!

He took his phone and plugged the charger in.

Fifteen missed calls, ten new messages, and five new emails.

''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru have a sigh, opening his phones call log.

Ino-Ino-Ino...all were from Ino. Out of all fifteen there were two from Choji and one from his mother.

He deleted them all and switched to his message log. Five from Ino, two were Choji's, one from Temari, and the rest two from his call center telling him to renew his contract and that they offer a new box packet to long term users.

Shikamaru sat down on to his bed; he picked up his hair out of his eyes and opened one of Ino's newest messages.

From: Ino

Subject: GET UP

Text: Shikamaru where the hell are you? Are you dead? WAKE UP already. This is my fifth message if you don't call me before 13 o'clock I am coming over.

You are dead when I find you still asleep. Get up ...NOW!

The rest of her message was blabbering about how she has work to do, not baby-sit a grown up man. And a couple of lines telling him that she will, and in what way will she, murder him.

He opened one of Choji's to read the same.

He looked at his phone screen to see the time was half to four.

''Crap.'' Shikamaru dialed up Ino's number and waited for the ringing to end.

''SHIKAMARU NARA! '' Ino screamed in to the phone. ''You are a dead man.''

Shikamaru winced at the sound and removed the phone from his ear before he goes deaf.

''Calm down already.'' He told her.

''CALM DOWN.'' She screamed even harder. '' How am I supposed to be anywhere calm, when everything is going to shit! '' She was huffing under a heavy load.

''What do you want?'' He asked her too tired to listen to her problems.

Ino clicked with her tongue, hurt that Shikamaru didn't dare to ask her about her problems.

''Get dressed; I'm at your house in five minutes.''

Shikamaru clicked his tongue now.

''What for? Its Sunday just leave me alone! '' He sighed.

It wasn't enough for her to nag on him from Monday to Friday; she needed to make his only free day a trouble as well.

''Well to bad for you, because it wasn't my idea to bother with you! Before you get any stupid ideas how to avoid this I'm bringing back up to make your day trouble at max.'' She hanged up on him.

Shikamaru spread out on the bed and closed his eyes. He thought about last night. About him and Neji, and his stupid question, stupid, stupid hormones! Why couldn't he think before his big mouth acted? He remembered how Neji tasted, the way his lips felt on his. The way his tongue glided over Neji's.

''Troublesome'' He said as he got up and walked to the closet, grabbing something to wear.

Warm water was pouring over him, relaxing his tense back muscle. Dripping from his hair spikes on to his face!

His hand worked on his member, gliding up and down. Shikamaru moaned out, putting his hand on to the shower tiles, keeping himself steady.

''Fuck'' He breathed out as he released his load on to the shower floor.

Shikamaru's breath was irregular, heart beating like a hummingbird. He looked down to his hand covered with his sperm.

There was something wrong with him and his brain. Shikamaru closed his eyes and gave a heavy sight before he washed himself off and stepped out the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and looked at his reflection in the foggy mirror. Under his eyes there were dark circles, his skin slightly paler then normal.

He felt sleep deprived even though he slept a good amount of time.

This is all that Hyuuga Neji's fault, it had to be. He never had trouble sleeping before. Hack, he would fall asleep anywhere and at any time. But now, it's like his brain was playing tricks on him. Playing the same story, over and over again! And in each story Neji was the main character.

His bathroom door was opened wide, startling him.

''Shikamaru you're still not ready?'' Ino stood at the door, with her hands propped on to her hips.

''Ino fuck, what are you doing?'' Shikamaru said turning away from her.

She smirked. '' Come on, like you have something I haven't already seen.'' She walked inside and took something out of the cabinet and left the bathroom leaving it open.

''Hurry up'' She called from his bedroom.

Shikamaru shook his head, walked to the door, locked them and started to get dressed. Once he got out, he started to look for his hair tie.

''Sit down I'll dry your hair.'' Ino told him tapping on the bed.

Shikamaru did as she told him, to tired, to even debate on how he can do it himself.

She started to blow-dry his hair.

''Shikamaru.'' Ino said his name.

''Hmm...''

''Did you maybe talk to Neji last night?'' She asked him.

Shikamaru choked on his saliva and started to cough.

''W-what?'' He asked, trying to calm himself down.

''Did you guys talk last night?'' She asked again.

Shikamaru though for a while, and when he didn't think of a reply good enough to give her, he just shook his head.

''Hinata called me today and she said Neji was acting weird. She said he was walking around the house like a zombie.'' She started to brush his hair.

Shikamaru just kept quiet.

''So, you didn't talk to him.''

''No, not really.'' Shikamaru finally said.

Well it was true. They didn't really talk. If you exclude the kissing part, there wasn't much of talking going on. And he wasn't crazy enough to tell Ino that, especially not about the kiss. Not when he, himself, didn't know what was going on with him and Neji.

''Hmm… strange.'' She tapped Shikamaru's shoulder and got up.

''Kiba and Naruto are outside, so let's go.''

''Why did you bring those two?'' He complained.

''Because I told you…'' She winked at him. ''I'm bringing back up.''

''Troublesome.''

Kiba and Naruto were the loudest people he knew. And feeling like shit as he was feeling now, those two were punishment enough, and Ino knew it dam well.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Konohagakure loudest knucklehead. He is loud, clad in orange and black, with blond spiky hair, a grin bright like the sun and three cats like whisker on both of his cheeks. Naruto always said he got that from a kitsune, when he was four years old and his godfather, Jiraiya, took him ''woman hunting''. Naruto has a sick obsession with one Sasuke Uchiha. He would always argue with Sasuke, only God knows how they didn't kill each other by now. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father died two years after.

Kiba Inuzuka, the dog ninja, as everyone called him. Fascinated by the ninja style of life, has everything he owns equipped with kunai knives and senbon needles. His father left him when he was five. He had one older sister, Hana, and a mom who was bossy, scared of nobody, and full of life.

''Naruto, will you stop calling him already''

''No, he's such a bastard.'' Naruto told him dialing Sasuke's number again.

''Well he won't answer you if you keep on calling him.''

Naruto put his phone away and gave a sigh.

''Let's play a game.'' Naruto chimed happily.

''A, game.'' Kiba was suspicious.

''Yeah…'' Naruto took few steps back and put his hands on his face and took a deep breath.

''SHIKAMARU STOP JERKING OFF AND GET DOWN.'' Naruto yelled out loud.

Kiba started to laugh, joining in.

''SHIKAMARU PUT THAT DILDO AWAY.'' Kiba yelled.

''Hey, that was a good one.'' Naruto clapped his hands like a retarded seal and continued on laughing.

It took Shikamaru not even a minute to run out of the house and slap both Naruto and Kiba heads.

''Are you both fucking crazy, shut up, people can hear you.'' Shikamaru's eyes were wide.

''That was the point Shika, to make you move your lazy ass.'' Naruto said rubbing his head.

''I don't care, shut up.''

Ino joined them a minute after, tucking a white envelope in to her purse together with the keys.

''Shut up all of you, and get a move on.'' She told them crossing the street.

''Say Ino, where exactly are we going, I kind of have other plans today.'' Naruto kept a steady pace with her avoiding Shikamaru's eyes.

''You can annoy Sasuke-kun later; right now I need you to annoy Shikamaru so he doesn't fall asleep while walking.'' She looked at him and stopped.

Kiba bumped in to Naruto, having them both crush down.

''Wait here.'' Ino turned right and started to walk.

Shikamaru took out a smoke, fallowing where Ino was going. It took him a fair amount of time to figure out it was the Hyuuga house. Shikamaru saw her giving the door a few knocks and for a while it seemed like no one was at home, but soon the door were opened by Hinata, and her and Neji walked out the house.

''Shika, here's your honey-bunny sweetie pie.'' Teased Kiba, making kissing sounds with Naruto.

''Oh shut up.'' Shikamaru turned his head away from the house, away from those two idiots kissing their own hands.

''Ok people let's move, we, and I mean mostly me, don't have time. So, let's move-move-move! '' Ino marched with Hinata to the front, Kiba and Naruto keeping a steady pace with them pretending to be soldiers. Shikamaru put his free hand in his pocket and the cigarette in his mouth.

''Is she always...?'' Neji started.

''Yeah…'' Shikamaru didn't even need to ask what he was referring to, everyone always asked the same question.

With them all trying to keep a pace with Ino manic walking and not bump in to people, Shikamaru and Neji tried to be near each other as little as possible.

Eventually, when they arrived at the shopping center, Ino gave them their shopping lists.

''Kiba and Naruto you are in the food section, do not buy ramen or dried up meat, no one will eat that. And no Naruto you can't buy ramen in a cup. Don't buy stuff you will want to eat right away, and don't eat stuff that you didn't pay for already, because I'm not paying for an empty piece of wrapping paper.'' Ino pointed from Naruto and Kiba towards Shikamaru and Neji.

''You two, love birds, party department awaits you, God knows, what was I thinking sending people like you two with that kind of list, but fuck it, buy only what's on the list, nothing more nothing less, if it's not there don't try to replace it, also try not to shag each other in the first restroom you see.'' Then she took Hinata's hand.

''Hina-chan, you and I, are going to buy some nice underwear.'' Hinata blushed like a tomato and Ino giggled pulling her away from the boys.

''Why do we get shitty jobs and she goes to have fun.'' Naruto complained looking at the list.

''Who needs frozen vegetable and low fat snacks. We're not rabbits.'' Kiba joined him.

''Wanna change?'' Shikamaru held his list up.

Kiba looked at Naruto. '' Neh man, we'll stick with the food.''

''Fine...'' Shikamaru walked to the escalator. ''Hyuuga, you coming or what?''

Naruto and Kiba pushed their way through the crowd. Ino so owns them, big time.

''Let's buy this and get out, all this greet food isn't good for my health.'' Kiba grabbed some carrots and placed them inside the basket. They put some nuts and dried up raisins. Who eats this stuff anyways?

''Kiba, why can't we buy ramen?'' Naruto asked for the second time since they passed the vegetable section.

''Beats me, it's not like it would get bad before we get wherever we're goin'…''

''This is stupid, does she think we can eat only green stuff, I'm still growing up'' He whined grabbing hands full of potato chips with all night of spices in them.

''Eh, Soybean chips.'' Kiba made a face, lifting a see threw bag with dried up, green colored contains.

''She said buy something green, this is green. I can't have ramen she can't have nice snacks.'' Naruto nodded tossing another bag of soybean chips.

''Wait, if we buy only crap stuff, what are we going to eat?'' Kiba asked shockingly figuring out they are still at a disadvantage.

''Sweet chili!'' Naruto just said as they moved to the cashiers.

''oh just fuck it, let's go buy something for Akamaru, the dog doesn't deserve to eat like a rabbit.''

''Hinata-chan, come out.'' Ino propped her hip to the changing box, calling for the third time.

''Ino-san, this is too much. I …I couldn't p-possibly buy something like t-this.''

''Let me just see.'' Ino opened the curtains to find a half covered up Hinata. She took the shirt out of Hinata's hands and looked at the underwear she chose for her.

Hinata had a quite large bust size, so there was no need for a full on push-up bra.  
Her hands were slender and long, making the dress like upper part sit just right.  
She wore a corset under her bust, which was sewn in to the longer white part of the bra.  
Black laced, low rise, bikini underpants with a white laced bow on the center part of the bikini brim. The upper part of the bra was also laced in white almost see trough fabric, that opened up in a long ''u'' pattern, with the darker colored corset that had four white strings tied up in a bow.

Hinata's hair was pulled up revealing her shoulder and collar bones.

Ino was shocked, to put it lightly, she didn't expect anything, and sure she knew, with Hinata's bust, anything would look sexy on her, but this is just…

''Perfect! '' Ino breathed out. She didn't even realize she held her breath in.

''You look hot.''

''I do?'' Hinata asked covering her mouth with her hands, pushing on her chest.

''Yeah…'' Ino showed her to twirl around, so she could see how it looks from the back.  
''You are so buying this and you're going to make Shino drool all over you like you're the only specie, worth seeing. ''

''But Ino-chan, I can't possible bring this home, If father knew…'' She shook her head.

''Ehh Hinata, worry not, Ino shell come to rescue, I'll keep it at my place and before I pick up Shikamaru, you can stop by my place and take it. Or even better you can put it on and we can all go together.'' She grinned.

''P-put it on? '' Hinata got a few new shades of red on her cheeks.

''Well that's settled then, let us go buy some normal looking bra's….

Ino walked away leaving Hinata at piece to change.

''I hope you bought everything Kiba.'' Ino talked in to her phone.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Came a voice. '' Naruto is asking how long will you take buying strings and lace?''

''First Kiba we wouldn't be buying it I you hormone filled head butts aren't to busy ogling us and commenting on everything, besides I'm about to buy an interesting piece of lingerie myself.'' She grinned when she heard Kiba breath out.

''Just hurry up, and don't make Hinata wear anything to revealing, unlike you, she's a pure girl.''  
''Hahah Kiba I would be offended by that, if I didn't know you better.''

''Yeah right, love you too Ino.'' Then he hung up on her.

Moron, don't say it like that.

''Ino-chan, is everything alright?'' Hinata approached Ino placing a soft touch to her shoulder.

Ino turned around and softly smiled.

''Everything is just wonderful Hina-chan, let's go try some more, then we'll meet with the guys.'' Hinata gave a nod.

Ino was glad that Hinata, unlike Tenten or Temari, didn't complain much on trying various things out. Sakura didn't even share her desire for cloths.

So after a couple more tries, the two girls paid the cashier and went to seek for the boys.

''Ino-chan.'' Hinata called her as they were making their way down the escalator.

''Yes…''

''Do you think Shino-kun w-would enjoy this a-attire?'' She asked playing with her fingers.

Ino gave it a though or two, then gently squeezed Hinata's hands.

''Let me tell you a secret, we don't buy them for the boys, it's for us to feel cute.'' Ino winked at her. ''It just easy to make the boys look.'' She smiled. ''Even if Shino isn't your general type of a guy, I still think you gonna make him drool, Hina-chan you're a cute girl, have more confidence in yourself, you'll see, when Ino promises something, she makes it happen.'' Then she hugged her. Sure hugging a person on an escalator wasn't safe at all.

''Thank you, Ino-chan'' Hinata gave a shy smile.

''What are friends for.''

As they took their step to the solid ground they spotted a raven head boy in the crowd.

Ino took Hinata by her hand and lead the way.

''Ino-chan, where are we…?'' Hinata was confused.

''Sasuke~kun'' Ino called.

The raven head boy turned towards them, and once he noticed the Yamanaka girl he turned away and started to walk. But Ino would not have any of that so she hurried her pace catching up to him and placing her free hand around his arm.

''Fancy meeting you here, Sasuke~kun.'' She said with a sweet voice.

''What do you want?'' He asked her frowning.

''Oh don't be like that, Sasuke~kun.'' She tightened her grip on his arm.

''Let's have some fun.'' She said pulling him.

''I rather not!'' Sasuke shook her arm away.

''TEME!'' Came a piercing yell.

''Shit.'' Sasuke took a step back only to be pulled by grinning Ino.

''You could have said yes to me.'' She said making the grin in to a smile showing her pearly whites.

Naruto came running towards them, with a jogging Kiba behind him. Kiba's hands filled with paper bags and a big sack of dog chow placed on to his shoulder.

''TEME, WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS? '' Naruto pointed a finger at sasuke, yelling like they were all deaf.

''Stop yelling dobe.'' Sasuke smacked Naruto's finger away from his face.

''I'll yell all I want bastard.''

''You're annoying.'' Sasuke clicked his tongue.

''Try saying that again teme.'' Naruto got in to his personal space.

''I'll say it over and over again, usuratonkachi'' Sasuke got in to his space, their noses almost touching.

''Baka, moron, idiot, shit for brain.'' Sasuke started to bring all kind of insults then Naruto grabbed his collar.

''Bite me.'' Naruto said.

''I rather not, I just might pick up on your idiocy.''

''Hah, like you're any different, don't go putting yourself on a pedestal- teme.''

''Why did you buy dog food? '' Ino asked Kiba ignoring those two.

''Same reason you need your stupid greens.''

''It's for my diet.'' She told him examining the bag content.

''You're always on a diet, doesn't mean we all have to starve and die.'' Kiba looked at her.

''Aha, so that's why you'll rather eat dog food?'' She looked back at him.

''It's for Akamaru, the poor guy doesn't need to be even more traumatized by you.''

''Shouldn't w-we stop them? '' Hinata asked watching Sasuke and Naruto starting to pull on each other.

''Nah, leave 'em be.'' Kiba finally had a free hand so he took his phone out and called Shikamaru.

After a while, he was redirected to voice mail.

''Ino.'' Kiba called her, trying to call Shikamaru again.

''What? '' She asked him irritated.

''You didn't bring Shika's phone did you? '' He asked her when he got redirected again.

Ino finally left the bag alone and searched her bag, finding what she was looking for.

''Shit! '' She said pulling out Shikamaru's phone.

''I forgot to give it to him.''

''Great! '' Kiba exhaled.

''Hinata can you give me Neji's number.'' Kiba asked.

''Oh, Neji nii-san doesn't own a phone, uncle tried forcing him in to buying one, I'm sorry Kiba-kun.'' She said bowing her head slightly.

''It is twenty-first fucking century, get a fuckin' phone''

''Let's just go find them.'' Ino said breaking Sasuke and Naruto up. ''They are in the party shop anyways.''

''At least someone is having fun.'' Complained Naruto looking at Sasuke!

''Don't look at me dobe.'' He said.

''It's your entire fault.'' Naruto started again.

''How is any of this my fault, I just got here? '' Sasuke was annoyed.

With Naruto and Sasuke bickering the entire way to the party shop, Ino had some free time to think about how to make her plan a reality. Kiba on the other hand was silent for a change, shifting the dog chow from one shoulder to another and Hinata. Well she was there as silent as ever, like a shadow fallowing the rest.

''Do you think Ino won't complain with what we bought? '' Neji asked him as they stopped near a dango shop.

''Even if she does it's not my problem.''

''Fair enough! '' Neji agreed, as they both sat down to one of those wooden benches inside the shop.

The walls and the floor, of the dango shop, were entirely out of wood. Outside the shop there were places small chōchinobake lanterns, going from red to yellow.

''Welcome, welcome! '' An older man approached them rubbing his hands and giving them a big smile. ''What will it be?'' He asked.

''Mitarashi dango and green tea! '' Shikamaru ordered for both of them.

''Coming right up.''

Neji was quite as usual, Shikamaru no better. The silence went on even long after their order was placed n the table.

''So…'' Shikamaru started.

''So…'' Neji sipped on his tea.

And silence again. This situation is getting weirder by the minute.

Shikamaru asked the old man if he could smoke inside the shop. Getting the green light from the old man he pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

Neji took a bite, chewing without making a sound.

Once he swallowed, he took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat.

''Shikamaru…'' He started.

''Hmm…''

''I have been giving it some thought.'' He finally said. Noticing Shikamaru wasn't fallowing, he cleared his throat again. ''About what you asked me the other night! '' He finished.

''Oh…'' He sat up right; giving Neji his full attention, but still playing it like he didn't care much… Sure he was burning to know what Neji's answer will be, but he'll be dammed before letting him know.

Neji opened his mouth a couple of times saying nothing.

''What did you figure out? '' Shikamaru pushed.

''I have to decline.'' Neji looked at Shikamaru.

''Before you say anything, let me give you my reasons.'' Neji pushed forward before Shikamaru could say anything. Shikamaru stayed silent letting Neji go by his own pace.

''I know we aren't friends to put it lightly, we don't know each other. What are our likes or dislikes; what do we enjoy and hate. Besides our names, we can't really say we know anything.'' Neji looked away, sitting more formally now.

''I don't want you to think I was leading you on. I don't regret what we had, what we shared. But that's just it, a fling of a moment, our emotion getting the best of us. I don't want us to enter this, what ever it is, with only our hormones and lustful wishing. Maybe you don't think anything about it, maybe you just asked because of the heat, maybe I'm just thinking to much in to it.'' He then returned his eyes on Shikamaru, who didn't show any emotions. ''I don't know how I stand with you; right now I don't understand myself or this thing building inside me. I have to, no; I need to understand you and me, mostly me. So I wish we could begin with just friends, regardless of the things we did and said. Would you, meet me at the beginning?'' He asked.

Well this sure wasn't what Shikamaru hopped for. Sure he didn't think Neji would come flying in to his arms and that they would ride in to the sunset. But a little part of him hopped he would accept. Shikamaru did agree with not knowing anything about Neji that he still couldn't accept those feeling inside him. They only got to know each other a couple of days ago. Although he didn't mind kissing Neji, or being kissed by him, he was somehow glad that Neji didn't accept. Sure they would be going out, probably do other things besides kissing. But besides that physical attraction there was nothing else.

So without giving it any more thought Shikamaru gave a nod.

Neji finally let out that breath he was keeping in anticipation and relaxed his posture a little.

''Sure Neji, let's begin from the top. We did kind of meet in the middle.''

''Thank you! '' Neji finally smiled.

''You should wear it more.'' Shikamaru told him between bites.

''Wear what? ''

''A smile! It suits you more then that stoic face.''

Neji blushed trying to cover his face with his hair, averting his eyes from Shikamaru's.

''I'll try to remember that.''

''Shogi…'' Shikamaru said all of sudden catching Neji by surprise.

''One of the things I like.'' He gave an explanation.

''And, other things… ''

''Clouds, sleep, coffee, from recently smoking…'' He lifted his leg on to the bench propping his arm on it. ''Old people stuff! ''

''Do you play shogi often?'' Neji asked.

''When I get a player, besides my dad and Asuma-sensei everyone gives up.'' He said squashing the cigar in to the ashtray.

''Maybe we could play some time…''

''If you promise not to give up after a minute! '' Shikamaru joked.

''Worry not Nara, A Hyuuga never gives up.''

''Then it's a date.''

Shikamaru wanted to bite his tongue out, when he finally finished his line of words.

''It's a friends date.'' Neji agreed.

That went well; He needed to think before he says something.

They paid their meal and drinks, heading to meet the others.

''I didn't know you played with the teachers? '' Neji asked him a while after.

''Neh, dad and Asuma go back, so he was most of the time around when I was a kid. He kind of forced me to play shogi, said I needed to use my big brain on something. You?''

'' Part of the Hyuuga way is to know everything about anything, including games. Just like Hinata and her sister, I was forced in to it, even if I'm not in the main house.'' The last line he didn't mean to let out.

''Main…'' Shikamaru looked confused.

''I'm the cousin...'' Neji left the sentence unfinished and walked the remaining steps down.

Shikamaru didn't push on the topic. They found the others near a candy store. If it wasn't for Naruto's orange hair and his loud voice, their search would probably last longer.

''Shikamaru thank God.'' Ino gave a sight.

''Please do something about those two.'' She took his bag and without turning pointed towards the raven head and the loud orange dressed boy.

''Just leave them be Ino, a fight is like a conversation for those two, if they don't fight they would be just weird, that's just how it is with them'' he shrugged and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

She looked at those two bickering with no end.

''Guess your right.'' She joined Hinata with Neji and Shikamaru behind.

''Ok, we have everything, now we can go get some coffee.'' She told everyone.

''I want ramen.'' Naruto chimed in.

''No one is asking what you want usuratonkachi.''

''Why the hell are you still here teme.''

''Fine, I'm leaving.'' Sasuke turned away from everyone and left.

''Fine…'' Naruto tossed his hands up and left as well.

''Ino-chan, we need to leave as well, I'm sorry. I had fun.'' Hinata said after.

''Really, that's a shame, but I'm glad you had fun.'' She hugged her and then she and Neji were gone.

''So Kiba, Shikamaru what about you two? '' She looked at them.

''Can't do, have shit waitin' at home, next time.''

Soon as Kiba left, Ino was left packed with bags.

''Shika~'' Ino whined.

''Fine, I'll help you with those.'' He took two bags, leaving two with her.

''So, did you have fun with Neji? '' Ino teased him.

''As fun it can be with a stoic Hyuuga.'' He said.

''So… nothing? '' Ino was playing shocked.

''Ino give it a rest, there is no Neji and I, the sooner you accept that the better.''

'If you say so...''

From the mall to Ino's house they were quite. Here and there, Ino would give a comment. But most of the ride and the walk; was kept at a speech minimum.

''I'll come by your place at seven- fifteen tomorrow.'' She said giving Shikamaru his house keys and his phone.

''You don't have to.''

''Hah, right… and have your mom rip me apart for not waking her lazy son. Nop sorry Shika I value my life more, besides, I think we're all gonna have a blast at the trip.'' She hugged him and took the bags.

''Troublesome…''

Monday, September the 19th. The ''D'' day. Shikamaru's way out; Negative! Why you ask? Because of certain Yoshino Nara that was up in early hours terrorizing the dust and tatami mats to spotless cleanness. Shikamaru thought about sleeping over the noise but when the evil hag started to vacuum clean, he knew that this was the end of his sleep.

He spread on the bed as long he was, a couple of his joints popping, released his hair from the tie and took a deep breath.

''Here we go.''

Dragging one leg after another he stood from the bed. Seven o' five the clock ticked.

Just wonderful!

Shikamaru took his travel beg, shoved some cloths inside, boxer shorts, his shōgi-ban. Did he need anything else? Deciding he was set to go he took a shower, washed his teeth, got dressed and was out by seven o' ten.

The kitchen was empty, literally empty, not a table or a chair at sight. All of the cabinets were empty, the fridge unplugged.

It's not even spring, what's with all the cleaning.

''Ah… Shikamaru! '' Yoshino just walked in, dragging a carpet down the stairs.

''Oy mom, what's with all the cleaning?'' He asked her.

She walked pass him, opened the front door and tossed the dusty rug outside.

''I'm having a book reading tomorrow. With your father gone and you on that trip I finally have a day for myself.''

Shikamaru fallowed her outside to the garden behind the house.

Yoshino pushed the rug over the swing and started to beat the dust out.

''Since when do you read books, Haha-ue?'' Shikamaru took the bat out of her hands and decided to help her a bit.

She took a big breath, cleaned her forehead with the back of her hand, and looked at him.

''Since I stopped dealing with your shit, and don't you Haha-ue me, you're still going. Since you already awake, pack your things and go to Ino. I don't plan on cooking.''

She was about to turn away but then stopped and lifted her index finger.

''Bring me a nice looking miyage back.'' Then she walked away.

Shikamaru sight and left the bat on the floor. Dragging himself up the stairs to his room, discharging his phone, shoving the charger in to the bag, grabbed his ear phones and left the room, the house, his troublesome mother!

Ino's house was close, two minutes away from Choji's and around five minutes away from his own. Shikamaru straightened his shirt, fixed his hair then knocked on the door.

''Yes?'' After the voice a figure opened the door.

''Hello Miss Yamanaka, is Ino awake?'' Shikamaru played polite.

Even if he wasn't the type to go over hills and rivers to act any different then he usually is. Yamanaka-san was one of those well mannered everything by the rule book type of woman. So even if she was just commenting she was actually putting you down. And one thing he learned in his long friendship with Ino is that her mother is no joke. Especially if his mother hears he was giving her reason.

''Ah, Shikaku Nara's son, come in. It is so wonderful to see you.'' She opened the door fully letting Shikamaru in.

''You as well miss Yamanaka.''

''Oh you sweet boy, I'm no longer a miss.'' She giggled placing a hand on her cheek acting all cute.

She told him to wait in the living room until she goes and fetches Ino.

The main reason why Choji and he don't come here that often anymore is because Yamanaka-san is over protective of Ino. No boys allowed anywhere near, no playing in the dirt, God forbids an animal hair or dirt stains. A proper lady doesn't venture outside in the mud playing like a boy. Funny since Ino is pretty much doing everything she doesn't allow.

''Shika, wow...'' Ino stood in front of him, a bit to close for his taste.

''You're up early.'' She finished confused.

''Mom woke me up.''

Ino just gave a nod.

''Let me go announce us being in my room to mom.'' She shook her head and left to the kitchen.

''Let's go.'' She said after a while, caring a tray with drinks and cookies.

Ino's room was through the shoji door dividing the living aria from the rest. The Yamanaka household was mainly made from long corridors based on a single floor.

She opened the door with her foot.

''Leave the door open.'' She told him placing the tray on the table.

''Still with the open door… '' Shikamaru looked around the room.

''Yup, she's paranoid as ever.''

The room didn't change much from when Ino was a child. Light, baby purple color decorating the walls. Brownish tatami mats. Shoji door decorated with the Yamanaka symbol, medium size room.

Shikamaru took a sit on the floor, leaning his back to the wall, one lag raised up.

''You're picking up Choji?'' He asked resting his arm on his knee.

She turned around from the closet placing a couple of shirts to the bed.

''Nop, He's going with Kiba and Shino.'' She said.

''Kiba…'' Shikamaru was confused. ''Why with them, it's not really Choji like to climb all the way to the Inuzuka's? ''

Ino gave a shrug, folding shirts and returning the rest to the closet, repeating the same with pants and a dress or two.

''Say Shika.'' She called.

''Hmm...''

''Which one? '' She held two dresses up, facing his way.

One was slight purple with lavender colored lily flowers, the other one sky blue crossed with white plumeria.

Now you'd expect a guy to go with –what ever you wear looks good on you- luckily Shikamaru wasn't dating Ino so he doesn't need to lie.

''Seriously…'' Shikamaru looked at her behind the rim of his tea.

''Yeah, just pick one, plumeria or lily.'' She said weighing the two dresses in her hands.

''Plumeria. Don't ask me why, it's less opened in the back.'' He said.

''You sound like my mom Shika.'' She gave him a grin then folded the dress and tucked it in the suitcase.

''Why do you need that much cloths anyways? '' He asked.

Ino looked at him like there was something grotesque on his face.

''Are you serious? We're going to be there, what four days; of course I need to pack something.''

''Yeah, but not the whole dam closet Ino, you have what three shirts and four pants, that dress, your yukata and I'm guessing you didn't even pack up your make up.''

''True Shikamaru, as always your brain managed to check my bag before I rechecked it! But as I always say, better to be save then sorry.'' With that she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing the make up vanity case.

''Seriously, the whole thing! '' Shikamaru was in shock so to speak, he was more concerned because she will make him drag the heavy thing.

''What? '' She asked. '' It's not only for me.''

''Aha, you plan to borrow some of it to the guys.'' He joked.

''Sure…'' She grinned back as him. ''I just might make Neji all pretty and fem looking.'' She winked.

''I wouldn't mind seeing that.'' When Ino's face got bright and before she could say anything, Shikamaru continued. ''Would be at least worth the time dragging that dam thing the whole way.'' He cleared his voice.

Ino just let that miss up pass giving him the –I know you full of crap- glimpse.

''Oh I almost forgot.'' She looked through her closet pulled something white laced out and spread it over her body.

''What you think? '' She turned around, making Shikamaru spit his tea out of his mouth, he even thinks some of it made it's way out his nose, swiping his hand over the mouth.

''The hell is that?'' He finally asked.

''Oh this, do you like it.'' She played around swaying her hips and giving him the sexy eyes.

''No…''

She would be offended if she was serious, but she continued to make her way towards Shikamaru, leaning down, brushing her cheek just slightly across his.

''What if, Neji was in it?'' She whispered slowly, rolling Neji's name over her tongue.

And as soon those words were out of her mouth, Neji stark naked, wearing nothing but a piece of sexy underwear appeared in his mind. Flushed cheeks; glossy lips; and pearly eyes looking his way! A strain of hair, being pushed behind his ear!

''Shika…'' His lips spoke, seductively, his body, swaying as he walked. Then he spoke his name again leaning lower to his face….

''Shikamaru…'' His lips next to Neji's, just a breath away!

Then a sharp pain made its unwonted entry in to his paradise.

''Seriously, are you mind 'effing Neji right now.'' Ino spoke looking at him at the same spot Neji was only minutes ago.

''Huh…'' He straightened himself up; regaining that little mind control he still had left.

''And you say you don't like him.'' Ino pinched his cheek.

''There was a spider on the wall…'' Shikamaru tried to save his face just a little, mostly just trying to push the awoken tent in his pants.

''Aha right, so the sexy spider gave you a hard on.'' Ino looked at his crotch laughing.

''Troublesome...'' Shikamaru looked away from her.

''You want me to lend you some yaoi megs so you can relieve yourself?''

''No…''

Shikamaru liking Neji didn't mean he liked to look at other guys. Maybe it's just a fling of the moment. Or maybe it's because Neji is to fem looking, that he's fine with it. Maybe, his just too stupid to admit it to himself!

Around seven o' twenty Hinata called Ino saying they were in front of her house.

Neji and Shikamaru got kicked out the room, because Ino had to show Hinata something.

Standing next to Neji wasn't easy, especially after that fantasy. He would jump every time Neji spoke.

''Jumpy today…''

''Neh, just something on my mind! '' Shikamaru answered nervously.

''I'm sure the ride there won't kill you.''

Shikamaru turned towards him, not really looking.

''Why you say that? ''

''Your nicotine addiction! ''

Neji though it was funny, seeing the Nara all jumpy and nervous. He wondered how bad he could poke before he got a really interesting reaction.

''I can last that long.''

''Sure…'' Neji leaned in closer.

''What are you doing? '' Shikamaru moved away from him.

Dam now his acting like a uke. Yeah ok, he knows a thing or two about yaoi, say a big thank you to Ino and her poisoning everyone with it.

''I don't know what you talking about.'' Neji played around.

''Neji…stop.'' Shikamaru placed a hand on to his shoulder to hold him in place.

''Why? '' Neji teased.

''Because…'' Shikamaru looked in to Neji's eyes. '' We're only friends.'' He made the last bold with intent.

Neji's eyes turned from that playful spark to his dead pear like eyes in a second. A second, that's all it took for Shikamaru to crush Neji.

''My apologies! '' Neji returned to his place by the door, a full step and a half away from Shikamaru, leaning his back to the wall.

''Listen Neji, I'm sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that…'' Shikamaru tried.

''No Nara, its fine! I was out of line. Friends should respect each other personal space.'' Neji kept his stoic formal stance hard as a rock.

''Yeah, just your friend is stupid.'' Shikamaru told him.

Neji's lip twitched a little, a smile try to creep its way out.

''You think…'' There was humor masked underneath.

''A big baboon ass at that! '' Shikamaru agreed.

Neji's stoic face failed him revealing a small smile.

''I didn't know your name was saru.''

''It might as well be, suits me more then Shika.'' Shikamaru smiled back.

''I rather like the name Shika more.'' Neji glanced at him.

They kept their gazes fixed on each other, and if not for Ino opening the door, Shikamaru was sure he would cross the friendship line and kissed the Hyuuga bastard there.

''You can come in.'' Ino stood by the door.

Both of the boys regain their senses and fallowed her in.

By seven o' thirty four everyone was packed and ready to leave, and just as Shikamaru predicted, the vanity box was shoved in to his arms. Ino picked some bento boxes from the kitchen.

''Bye, be safe, Ino don't do anything a lady wouldn't do.'' Yamanaka-san walked them out the door waiving them good bye.

''Ok mom, I won't.'' She waved her back crossing the street towards the bus stop.

At seven o' fifty, everyone was at school. Everyone but the orange clad knucklehead!

''Has anyone seen Uzumaki and Uchiha? '' Kakashi-sensei called counting his class.

''I'm not surprised about Naruto, but it's strange for Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura spoke.

''Kiba weren't you and Shino picking them up? '' Asked Choji placing his bag inside the bus.

''I was? '' He asked confused.

''You said last night you got them.'' Shino confirmed.

''Really, I though we only got Choji.''

''Don't tell me you forgot.'' Ino joined in once they placed their bags.

''What, No…I mean maybe.'' Kiba took his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

After a couple of beeps his voice box was turned on.

Kiba stated to laugh in panic.

''I'm sure they are on their way.'' His laughter stopped when everyone looked at him like he did the worst thing possible.

''What? '' He asked everyone.

''You had one job…'' Ino started.

''And you couldn't keep up.'' Sai finished.

Next to him there was a panting Naruto, his hair messed up from sleep. Sasuke looked normal as usual. Raven head styled to its best.

''How hard is for you to wake up dobe? ''

Sai pushed his bag inside fallowed by Sasuke and still drowsy Naruto.

'' You weren't any better Sasuke, you didn't wake up.'' Naruto kept his case.

''And who's fault is that.''

''Well not mine teme.''

And here they start again.

''I found them like that.'' Sai joined the others near the bus. On every ones confused look, on how did they get late when they were awake and fighting? Sai provided his answer.

''It would seam the Uchiha slept over.'' And left them with nothing more!

''He did and I wasn't told.'' Sakura was in shock.

''Why would they tell you! '' Came a voice behind them.

Sohma Paku and Nishihara Ririn, the most self centered people in their class.

Story in short, Ino's nemeses.

''Paku, Ririn, you were here too? '' Ino acted surprised. ''I was starting to wonder what was this rotten smell.'' She gave them a full on Yamanaka smug.

''My Ino, didn't your mom teach you girls should wash everyday.'' Paku chirped.

Just like the sound of a male bird terrorizing, Sohma Paku voice was octave to high. Akamaru barked, placing his paws on to his ears.

''Don't terrorize my dog you witch.'' Kiba knelled down protecting Akamaru.

''Very funny Inuzuka, if I cared for you or that mutt of yours'' Rinrin stood defending her friend.

''Which one Ri-chan.'' Paku laughed.

''How about you two get a life and mind your own dam business.'' Ino got in to their faces.

''My Ino, having red feeling for the mutt boy! Be careful of what your mama will find.'' Paku gave a remark glaring Ino up and down raising her eyebrow.

''Well…'' She stated ''of what she might not find.'' Ino slapped her hard across the face splitting Paku's lower lip. Ririn slapped Ino back, and soon it grew out in a cat fight.

Sakura joined in, pulling Ino away, but she still gave a few nice kicks before the teachers broke them apart.

''We're changing the bus plans.'' Iruka announced giving an ear full to the girls about rude behavior.

Ino watched as Paku's and Rinrin's smiles faded and those two-faced, backstabbing, malicious witches walked away.

''You ok? '' Hinata asked giving Ino a handkerchief. Ino gave a nod cleaning her bloody nose.

Soon the sitting plan was announced. Half of each class would travel with the other half. Year six with year seven, seven with eight, and eight with year six! There were a couple of complains as the students who were separated had to pull their bags out and shove them again it to a different bus.

''Hinata, you're sitting with me! '' Ino pulled on her arm taking the two far back sits.

Sai, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke took the combined sits at the back.

''Omg Tenten, is that a new dress?'' Ino called out as Sakura and Tenten sat in front of them.

''Yeah, I bought it last night. It's so soft. Here try.'' She gave Ino a piece of her fabric.

''Omg, I want one it's so soft...''

''I don't think you really like all the shuriken on them.''

''Eh…'' Ino gave a sight of disappointment and sat back down.

''I'm telling you Neji-kun, I will run a thousand miles if I don't beat you this time.'' Lee walked in to the bus fallowing Neji like a puppy.

''It's not in your cards Lee-kun. I am afraid you will have to run.''

'' EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE IF YOU ARE HARDWORKING, AND I KNOW THAT MY YOUTH SHELL PREVAIL.'' Lee lifted his hands in the air, his voice breaking every ones conversation.

''If you believe that is so Lee-kun, faith shell have her final saying.''

''Ah SAKURA~CHAN.'' Lee soon lost all interest in Neji and hurried towards Sakura.

''OHAYO~! '' He yelled out.

''Always so troublesome? '' Shikamaru spoke.

''You wouldn't' know half of it.'' Neji slapped his forehead.

''That was out of character.'' Shikamaru noticed taking his seat. Neji just went with him and sat next.

''Taken?'' He asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

''You left the house early.'' Neji spoke.

Shikamaru looked at him.

''Spying on me now, Hyuuga?''

''Not at all, Nara! '' Nej kept his eyes to the front. ''You are rather near me.'' He said.

Shikamaru looked at the space between them. It was fine, normal. What's Neji on again?

''Say what?''

''Your house Nara, are you still asleep?'' Neji looked at him a playful smile decorating his face.

''Ouh that, and I guess I still am.''

''Good to know, because I won't go easy on you today! '' He declared.

''Easy with what! Just so we're on the same page''

Neji smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

''Get your head out of the gutter Nara, We have a shogi date today.'' He opened one of his eyes and looked at Shikamaru.

Oh right! He forgot all about it.

''So it is a date after all.'' Shikamaru played around.

''Who knows! '' Neji joined it.

Their eyes clicked. Pearly, with a speck of lavender!

''You have purple eyes.'' Shikamaru tongue was faster then his brain, leaving Neji out of words.

''Lavender, actually! '' Neji broke the gaze.

''Isn't that the same?'' Shikamaru asked like a complete idiot.

''Umm…'' Neji started turning around the bus then when he found what he was looking he spoke again. ''Ino is wearing a purple shirt.'' He showed to his eyes. ''This isn't purple.'' He tapped a finger under his eye making a point.

''Is it a medical condition?''

No seriously, Shikamaru what kind of a question that is. Is it medical? What next you gonna ask if he's a guy! Man Shikamaru get a grip already.

''I don't think it is. We're just born with it.''

''Sorry, stupid question! '' Shikamaru started to tap his finger on the window.

''No, it's fine. You can ask me what you want.'' Neji told him. ''I did ask you to be friends.'' There was more in the friends part hidden. And they both knew it.

So Shikamaru asked him about his home place, hobbies, likes, why did he move away?

''Can I not answer that one''

Shikmaru gave a nod. ''Sure, I don't like boiled eggs.''

''Huh? ''

Shikamaru laughed at Neji's confusing face.

''I don't like boiled eggs. I hate them. So if you ever invite me to dinner don't give me eggs.'' He tried to change the topic to something silly.

''Don't give me pumpkin, and we will be just fine.'' Neji figured Shikamaru's plan and fallowed.

The trip to Iwagakure took four hours. Not even an hour on the trip their bus was force to stop.

''What's happening Sensei? '' Asked someone from Neji's class.

''Student change! '' Kakashi said walking out of the bus.

Ten minutes of yelling, Kakashi walked back inside the bus with Momo fallowing him.

''MOMO~CHAN.'' Kiba yelled.

''Thank you, thank you'' She raised her arms in the air giving a hero's salute.

''What are you doing here? '' Ino asked her.

''Hmm…nothing much, Kakashi~sensei missed me.'' She winked at him.

''Maybe you missed me, that's why you beat the life out of those guys.'' Kakashi's masked face revealed noting as he took his seat.

''What can I say sensei~ everyone loves me.'' She shrugged looking around.

''MOMO~CHWAN, YOU CAN SIT WITH ME~'' Kiba jumped up shooing Akamaru off the seat.

''Awww Kiba~chan why thank you~ '' She grinned. On her way to the back she saw something interesting, and instead of sitting next to Kiba she sat on Shikamaru's lap.

''Hello~ Shika'' She purred his name.

''Momo...'' Shikamaru said.

''Did you miss me.'' She pouted her lip poking Shikamaru's head gently.

''Not one bit! ''

''That's disappointing, you' gonna make me cry Shika~chan.'' She started to play with his hair.

''Do you see me care.'' He looked at her.

She looked back.

''Fair enough…'' The she turned towards Neji, who was staring at them the whole time.

''Hoshizora Momo, pleasure.'' Momo reached an arm towards Neji.

''Hyuuga Neji.'' He shook her hand.

Momo sat upright in Shikamaru's lap, putting an arm round his shoulder.

''So you're Hyuuga Neji.'' She looked him once over. ''You're pretty hot.'' She grinned.

Neji didn't reply just kept his eyes on them.

''Not really talkative are you?'' She asked leaning closer.

Neji moved his head away.

''You have beautiful eyes.'' She pulled her hand away from Shikamaru's neck and grabbed both Neji's cheeks leaning him closer, brushing her cheek across his.

''You better not hurt Shikamaru, or I'll rip both your arms and shove them up your ass, you won't poop them out in million years.'' Then she leaned back from him, kissing his cheeks. ''I like you, Hyuuga Neji.'' She tapped Shikamaru's chest, got of his lap and walked towards Kiba.  
''Akama~yuu…'' She pushed Kiba away and cuddled up close to the dog.

''Don't mind her.''

Neji was looking at Momo playing with Akamaru, hearing Shikamaru tell him something he turned his head around.

''She a bit excessive...'' Neji breathe out.

''Just a little doesn't even cover the half of it.''

''I supposed.'' He turned his head away.

''What she tell you? ''

Neji lowered his head and mumbled something.

''Come again.'' Shikamaru leaned down closer.

''She said, she will remove my arms and place them in my backside. If I were to hurt you''

''You said it nicely I bet. Just don't mind her, she can be a bit over the top, like most girls are, but with her you know where you stand, so don't worry, half of the things she says she doesn't even do.'' Shikamaru gave him a gentle poke to the shoulder. ''Relax.''

Chōchin-obake\- paper lantern ghost.

Mitarashi dango\- is a type of dango skewered onto sticks in groups of 3–5 (traditionally 5) and covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze.

Shogi\- also known as Japanese chess or the Generals' Game, is a two-player strategy board game in the same family as Western (international) chess, chaturanga, makruk, shatranj and xiangqi.

Shōgi means general's (shō 将) board game (gi 棋).

Miyage- Souvenir

Tatami- is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.

Plumeria- These flowers primarily symbolize beauty, charm, and grace. Plumeria flowers with their beautiful colors and fragrance symbolize natural beauty. Secondly, they represent spring, new life, new beginning, or birth.


	7. Chapter 7

Iwagakure, the land of nothing but stones! Few places graced with green big trees and hot springs. That's where their Ryokan was situated, but before you can go there you need to hike at least twenty minutes to it. That meant a lot of complains from the girls and boys complaining about the girls.

Half of the teachers were at the front leading the students, Kakashi and Asuma dealing at the back with the troublesome bunch.

''Sensei~~'' Ino whined again.

''Yes… '' It was Kakashi.

''I can't go further, leave me alone, I can die here.'' She said dragging her suitcase behind.

''No one is left behind.''

''But senseii~~'' She lowered her head, and then gave Kakashi a baby sulking face.

''Doesn't work on me…'' He took an orange cover book out, opening it.

''Pervert.'' She told him sulking.

''Say Momo, why did they kick you out of the bus? '' Ino asked.

''Ha-ha.'' Momo laughed out loud winking at Ino. ''I gave a couple of guys a nice whooping.''

Ino mouth was open.

''Why? '' She looked at Momo.

''Well, why do jerks get beat up.'' She stated. ''Because, they are jerks and I don't deal with jerks! ''

''How bad? '' Tenten asked.

''A broken nose and a bruised ego...''

''To bad you weren't around when Ino got a fight.'' Kiba said.

''You did.'' Momo face lit up with joy.

''Oh it was nothing, just a couple of slaps.'' She said acting shy.

''Aww~'' Momo gave Ino a hug. ''They grow up so quickly.'' She acted like a proud mama bear.

Then Ino told her all about what happen with Paku and her friend.

''Wait.'' Momo shushed her looking around.

''Did you hear that? '' She asked.

Everyone was quite waiting. Momo made her way to a nearby bush. There was movement in it. And just like in any movie where you are not supposed to go where the sound is coming from, Momo went to explore. She spread apart the bush and a snake jumped out of it, wrapping itself around Momo's neck, hissing at her.

Momo screamed walking backwards, her eyes big in panic.

''GET IT OFF…'' She yelled.

Everyone was staying at place telling her to calm down. Kakashi and Asuma trying to take the snake off, before it bites in to Momo!

''JUST KILL IT ALREADY.''

''Stop moving Momo.'' Asuma approached her front, making the snake hiss even more and wrap itself tight around Momo's neck chocking her.

''I CAN'T BREATH, GET IT OFF…''

Then a fast movement came, tossing the snake off and slapping it hard on to the floor. The snake took its escape. Momo's legs gave up and she would come crashing down if Neji didn't hold on to her.

'Are you alright?'' He asked her, keeping his arms gently around her. Momo gave him no answer just wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest, sobbing.

''She ok? ''Tenten asked.

''Shaken up, but perfectly fine.'' Neji placed his hand on Momo's head and gently ran his fingers down it.

''Neji, give her here.'' Shikamaru told him.

Neji looked at him. Shikamaru's face was serious. More serious then he or anyone ever knew. He kneeled down and embraced Momo, taking her in his arms.

''Shika...'' She cried in to his neck.

''Everything is fine, you gonna be fine Momo'' He hushed her, keeping her close.

''Ino give me her stuff.'' Shikamaru told her.

''Don't worry about it, I'll keep it.'' Ino nodded to him.

''You sure…'' He wasn't convinced.

Ino looked at him, firm telling him she can handle it.

''Shikamaru…'' Neji started.

''Later, not now! ''

Neji agreed and for the rest of the way, everyone was keeping their pace steady and leading a soft conversation. Do to shock, Momo fell asleep. Shikamaru for once in his life didn't complain, he kept her close like she was the most precious thing in his life.

Even Sasuke and Naruto refrained from unnecessary fights and pokes. Pretty much their arrival at the ryokan wasn't as they expected. The memory of the snake engraved in every ones mind. The half that didn't know anything kept their happy, joyful attitude.

They were soon placed in to the rooms; Shikamaru took Momo inside his, Neji helping him with her things.

Once she was placed inside the futon and checked by a teacher, Shikamaru opened the shoji door that lead to the balcony and lit his, now much needed, cigarette.

Neji places a soft touch on to Shikamaru's shoulder, breaking his thoughts.

Shikamaru turned his head, slightly looking at Neji.

''She is fine.'' It wasn't a question; Neji knew she's going to be alright.

''Yeah…'' Shikamaru blew out the smoke through his nose.

''What was that?'' Neji asked him.

Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Momo, sleeping safely in the futon.

''She has Ophidiophobia.'' Shikamaru took a deep breath then continued. ''When she was ten, our town had an open zoo for kids. And normally the school took us there. Momo actually loves bats, or she used to. But the bats were kept in the same space as the reptiles… Snakes, lizards, spider etc.! '' He flicked the cigarette away and bowed his head down. '' The story short, she went there without a teacher, and a couple of kids went with her. But it seamed like there was an open cage and the other kids got scared, so when they left, the door automatically locked, Momo kind of got stuck in there with the reptiles. And after two hours; that took for the security to open the doors, they found Momo in the snake pit unconscious. It was pure luck that the snakes were drained from their venom. Since then she can't stand reptiles, not even bugs.'' Shikamaru smiled, feeling tired and his head was starting to hurt.

''Did you…'' He started.

''Yeah, I walked on her in the pit, dragged her out of there. Soon after, she was placed in a mental house because her fear got the best of her. But she's fine now, so don't worry. She just needs some rest.'' He said.

Neji embraced him in a hug.

''I'm sorry.'' He said.

''Hey…'' Shikamaru took his arms away and looked at him. ''It will be fine Neji, I told you, she's going to be ok.''

Neji looked at him, cupping his cheeks.

''I'm talking about you.''

Shikamaru got taken back by this.

''I'm fine.''

''Either way, I'm sorry.''

''Thanks...''

Neji placed is forehead on to Shikamaru's, holding him close. He could hear his breath it was like hearing those hidden emotions deep inside him.

He glided his thump over Shikamaru's cheek, gently reassuring him.

''Neji…I don't think this is...'' Shikamaru told him.

''I know, just move when you see me breaking.'' He said.

Their breaths mixing! Skin drinking each other warmth!

''I'm not worried about you breaking.'' He said, brushing his fingers up Neji's arm.

The day started to get cold. The wind hitting their faces!

''We should…'' Shikamaru started.

''Kiss…'' Came a voice from the room.

They both took their arms away from each other and looked inside the room.

Momo was smiling and glaring at them from the futon, propped up on her arm.

''M-Momo…'' Shikamaru and Neji said in union.

''Yes sweets…'' She spoke soft.

''You're…umm…awake.'' Shikamaru spoke.

''For a while now…'' She said, lifting herself off the futon.

Shikamaru felt his heart race, ready to leap out of his rib cage and fall on the floor, running away.

''Did you…'' Neji asked.

''Did I what? '' She kept her pace slow and gentle, her voice just a tone lower.

''See…''Shikamaru finished.

Then she stood by the shoji door, looking at them both.

''Neh…'' She smiled. ''I just woke up.''

It took them both a while to figure out Momo was just pulling their leg.

Breathing out Shikamaru looked at her.

''Don't look at me like that. I have to admit that wasn't a nice sight I gave, my apologies Hyuuga, but in my defense, that shit came out of no where, I mean like ''bam'' it just jumped…'' She walked on the balcony, spread her arms around and gave a nice stretch.

''My God Shikamaru, you look like shit.'' She looked him over.

Brushing his fingers over his head he smiled.

''Yeah, troublesome day...''

It was clear Momo was trying to avoid the whole question situation, so with changing the topic and acting like that never happened, she didn't have to give her fears a chance to mess her up.

''I'm hungry.'' She said.

While Shikamaru and Neji were taking Momo in to the room, the guys made different plans.

Ino quickly gave everyone their instructions. They agreed not to ask Shikamaru or Momo about the incident until one of them doesn't say anything first. They knew the story. Everyone did, just they decided to give their friends space to breath.

So the girls took a room with the best view, saying the beautiful flowers need the most beautiful setting, generally that's only Ino's thinking, but the guys didn't care either way.

So once they placed their stuff in the room, Ino with Naruto, because he so wanted to go, went to see the owner regarding their birthday party. They were going to be loud on that day.

Kiba and Choji tried to smuggle Akamaru inside, but the working boy saw them. Then Kiba got an idea, that they should lift Akamaru to the room. And you would think that's crazy, not at all. Kiba came prepared just in case. He gave Choji the ropes and a big shirt, tied them around Akamaru, and told them both to wait for his signal. Choji was so nervous that he ate two bags of chips before Kiba made it to the room. Upon the signal Choji helped lift Akamaru up, watching from every side if anyone was coming.

''Choji, you're good to go! '' Kiba gave him a thumbs up and Choji made his way to the room.

Shino was off somewhere. They were guessing looking for bugs. Hinata was gone too.

Lee was telling all kind of stories to the red headed boy Gaara, Kankuro debating something with Deidara, and Sasori was scaring everyone with his human like puppets.

''Sasuke…'' Kiba was untying the robes of Akamaru.

''Not helping.'' He said.

''I wasn't goin' to ask…gee'' He huffed releasing Akamaru completely.

''Then what do you want?'' He asked.

''Who you wanna' share the room.'' He looked at him.

''Doesn't matter to me, long it's not with the dobe.''

''Yeah about that…'' Kiba started.

Sasuke glanced under his eyelashes.

''Don't even think about it.'' He warned him.

''Sorry man, but you got the blond, you were ruled as the best option.''

''Ruled by who.'' Sasuke stood up.

''Everyone Man, even Sakura gave her vote.'' Kiba shrugged.

''I don't care about her. Why did everyone decide without asking me.''

''And who would you rather be with then…?''

Sasuke looked away.

''Forget it.''

''Good because you two are with Deidara and Sasori…''

''Just give me a break already.'' Sasuke smacked his forehead.

Choji made his way in to the room.

''That was exciting.'' Choji was smiling.

''See I told you nothing would happen.'' Kiba placed his hands on to his hips looking smug as ever.

''How do you expect to take the dog out when they come to lay the futons out? ''Sasuke made sure to crush Kiba.

''Well…umm…Cho…''

Choji didn't have any ideas.

''Cover him up.'' He said.

''Yes cover him up.'' Kiba agreed.

''How do you expect to hide him in a room that has nothing, but a table and a closet with four futon that will be on the floor! '' Sasuke said again.

''I'll hang him up.'' Kiba was serious. What can he say, he didn't think that far.

Akamaru whined barking at him.

''Hang him.'' Sasuke was now the smug one.

''Ok, I don't know…'' Kiba apologies to the dog! '' I'll think of something.'' He said.

Sasuke picked his things up. ''Good luck! '' And left the room.

''Naruto was right, he is a fucking ass.'' Kiba growled after him.

Sasuke Uchiha stood by the shoji doors that lead to his shared room. The wooden screen was decorated with waves and sea grass. Once the sliding doors were opened they revealed a light brownish tatami mats, white wooden decorated walls, a kotatsu placed at the center of the room. Another sat of shoji doors leading to the outside balcony and a small garden. Sasuke had to say the room wasn't too shabby at all. It reminded him of his previous home. Placing his belonging on to the tatami he walked to the balcony.

Cold refreshing wind was softly blowing ruffling his bangs.

Although it was still day the sky crowned a nice darkish blue color, dark and white clouds forming in the sky. It was about to rain.

Sasuke stood there for a while, just relaxing his mind and enjoying the breeze.

Once he heard the shoji door sliding he fixed his face facade, the poker face he always wore, not interested in anything.

''Sasuke…'' Called a voice!

''What...'' His always cruel and cold voice replied.

He heard footsteps closing by, a bag being dropped on to the floor and a soft touch on his back.

''Teme you ok?''

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering why the dobe was even bothering; he doesn't share his feeling, much less to an idiot like him.

''Fine…'' Another one word reply, he wasn't going to give anything more.

''So…we're sharing.'' He started earning a glare from Sasuke in return.

''Obviously…''

Sasuke turned away to leave only Naruto grabbed his arm and looked at him.

''I can sleep somewhere else if you have a problem with me so much.''

Naruto's ever blue eyes had a spark of sadness in them. Sasuke didn't bother to ask or even explore the meaning of this sudden change in Naruto's behavior.

''Do what you want dobe…''

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's grip.

''Sasuke…''

A sight then Sasuke turned towards Naruto and looked at him.

''What…'' He said a bit too harsh somewhat that frightened the Uzumaki in lowering his head.

''What do you want Naruto?'' Sasuke spoke with a softer voice this time; he wasn't really in the mood to have another full on out fight with Naruto.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, as if he was preparing to say something of great importance. Sasuke waited him out. Annoyed sure, but he still waited.

''…You hate me?'' Came a question like a bang and Sasuke had to admit, he was shocked, the Uzumaki who never spoke words as such to him, was now showing him this weak shy side. Like a baby animal pleading for his freedom.

''Excuse you…''

Naruto didn't repeat his question again instead he shifted his hips from the right side to the left, brushing his fingers across his head giving a shy, almost nervous, smile.

The Uchiha pinched his nose bridge then he looked at Naruto, full on, no façade present.

''If I hated you would I be dating you usuratonkachi.''

''But…'' Naruto started.

''What Naruto? '' He asked lifting his left eyebrow.

''Nothing…just forget about it.'' Naruto turned away.

Was he in one of his moods yet again? For all that confidence and loudness he sure was acting out of character.

Sasuke approached him, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his head. Then he kissed his cheek and his neck earning a giggle from Naruto.

''Sasuke…''

''Hmm…'' Sasuke spoke in to Naruto's neck.

''I…''

Naruto turned inside the embrace, and held on to Sasuke tight.

''I need to tell you something.'' He said looking in to Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha stood there, glancing at his adorable dobe. He was sometimes asking himself, why he went for such a loud annoying guy in the first place. Then Naruto's and his alone time would always remind him, that the Uzumaki could be a really likeable guy, when his not so loud and jumping around.

They heard the Shoji door opening, removing each other arms away they spared a glance or two before the voices came in.

''Later…'' Naruto spoke softly before retreating to where his belongings were.

''No Sasori-san, I'm telling you art is with a BANG, un! ''

Deidara and Sasori walked in to the room started arguing right of the bat, whose art was the best, not even figuring that someone was already in the room.

''Everyone knows art is best kept in a collection, don't be a fool Deidara.''

''Sasori-san I admire you but you're the fool in this one…''

''Hey guys, why don't you just agree to disagree.'' Naruto spoke joining them in the other room.

''And why would we do that Uzumaki.'' Sasori crossed his arms.

''I don't know, maybe because you both are right about your own stuff, arguing about it is just pointless.''

Deidara and Sasori looked at him like there was another head growing next to his real one.

''Are you going crazy, un? '' Deidara asked.

''Huh…'' Naruto made a face of confusion. ''What, no! ''

''Then stop acting so weird.'' Sasori made his way out of the room. ''Deidara come on, stop being so slow.'' Deidara joined him tapping Naruto's shoulder and shaking his head.

''Weird man, un.'' And they left.

''Really weird Uzumaki…'' Came a voice behind him.

''You made me weird teme.'' Naruto turned around.

Sasuke's face was crowning a nice devilish grin a naughty spark in his eyes.

''Did I now.'' He made his way towards Naruto, grabbing him by the hips and pulled him closer, teasing his neck with shadow like kisses.

''Stop Sasuke, that tickles.''

Changing to a deeper fuller kiss Naruto gave a moan, grabbing on to Sasuke's arms.

''How about now? '' He asked kissing his chin.

''A…little bit.''

Sasuke then change on to kissing his cheek, forehead, the other cheek.

''Still…''

''Mmmm….a little…'' Naruto gave completely is, leaning almost fully on to Sasuke as they connected their lips in a full open kiss. Their tongues fighting over domination, a war of dancing tongues neither ready to lose. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head deepening the kiss earning a nice tight grab on his lips and a deep moan from Sasuke.

The war went on a couple of minutes, before they knew it; Sasuke was on top of Naruto in their room section.

Kisses were given, touches were made. Tents building like crazy in their underpants!

Immersed in their private one on one war of bodies, they haven't though about closing the shoji door that now decorated a silhouette of a person rapidly sketching.

Moans upon moans… Steps upon steps…soft designs building up on pages of paper!  
Brushing their naked torsos leaving marks of possessives, loneliness and untold truth, Naruto and Sasuke had no idea of this intruder… or perhaps…they did!

Once the shadow stood just a step away from the bodies, Sasuke grabbed its leg and brought it crushing down.

''Ow….'' The silhouette started to rub its behind.

''If you plan to spy on us, you should use more stealth.'' Sasuke looked at it.

Naruto looked towards it underneath the Uchiha.

''Ino…'' He spoke.

''Ah crap, and I finally got such a rear sight.'' She stood up dusting her behind.

''That's all you'll get Yamanaka, now leave.'' Sasuke almost growled.

''Now, now Sasuke-kun…'' She spoke sitting down. ''I need to speak to Naruto, it's rather important.''

''Now...''

''Yes! '' She lifted her chin staying firm and strong. She couldn't believe she interrupted a scene like that. Something like this doesn't happen so often, even if it does, she needs to work her ass of just for a tiny scoop.

''It's about…''Naruto started.

''More or less…'' She agreed.

''Why don't you just leave Nara alone, he can make his own decisions! '' Sasuke stood up putting his shirt back on.

''Because Sasuke-kun, unlike you, Shikamaru is even lazier when it comes to love. He will watch this pass him by and mope about it later on, that's why I need your boy over here to help out. He did after all manage to win over the ever unreachable Uchiha.'' She smiled at him getting nothing but his usual poker face.

''That's true teme.'' Naruto grinned.

''What ever, I'm just telling you Ino, this will hit you hard when it backfires.''

''Oh come on, that's so pessimistic, what could possible go wrong. They will make a bond, both of them will stop looking at each other like horny dogs and I'll finally leave you two alone for a while.'' She gave a wink and shook her sketch book.

Sasuke gave a look at Naruto, scratching at his chin he looked towards Ino and nodded.

''Fine, I'll help.'' He said sitting back down.

''Awesome...'' Ino clapped with her hands and got busy explaining the plan to the boys.

While those three had it busy over there, in a different part of the ryokan a girl was trying to make a boy notice her. The boy rather shy, one would though, was rather skilled with his words, swooping the girl of her feet in mere minutes, having her blush from ear to ear and eyes shimmer like diamonds. It would seam not only were old couples enjoying their sweet lovely time but new ones were forming as well.

So watching Shino and Hinata giggle happy in their own bliss, Kiba was wondering, why was it so hard for him to swoop a lady. Maybe he should change tactics, be more forward, charm the ladies.

Kiba scratched his cheek, gave a confident grin and marched after Choji carrying bags that they picked up from the girl's room.

The plan was; secret party in their room. Acceptable if they don't discover Akamaru by then. He still needed to figure out what to do with him.

Then it hit him, like a bucket of cold water. Why hadn't he though of that before. It's so perfectly clear to him now. He will shove Akamaru on to a futon, cover him with blankets and make everyone pretend it was Choji, a bullet proof plan.

''Cho my man, I just got the sickest idea ever.'' Kiba jogged after Choji.

''You sure Kiba this will work?'' Choji asked as they tried covering Akamaru with blankets, every time a part of him was visible.

''Give it to the Inuzuka to figure a plan.'' Sasuke stood by the door.

''Bite me Uchiha.''

''Hi Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura waved to him flashing with her eyelashes.

He ignored her and moved out of the way so Gaara and Lee could bring in the tables from the two other rooms. Ino poked him in the ribs shaking her head. He gave a sight.

''Sakura.'' He said making her smile like a happy puppy; she almost started to wiggle with her tail.

''You'll need to tell her sometime, the both of you.'' Ino whispered to his ear, placing the bento boxes on to the table.

''Food.'' Naruto reached for the bento box only to get slapped by Ino.

''Omg Hinata that's so adorable.'' Tenten walked in.

''What is?'' Ino joined her.

''Hinata's little sister.''

Then Hinata showed Ino the photos on her phone.

''Aww she's so cute, what's her name?''

''Hanabi.'' Hinata gave a reply blushing.

''You guys looks so cute in your yukata's.'' Ino told her.

''Ha-ha is that Neji?'' Tenten pointed at one of the photos.

''Yes, when he was little.'' Hinata confirmed.

''I need food, like seriously now. I'm starving.'' Momo flopped down on top of Naruto's back examining the bento boxes.

''She won't give us any.'' Naruto whined. '' We must starve.'' He made a dramatic gesture of dying.

''Oh pipe down you two, we'll eat soon.'' Ino glared at them from across the room.

''Is that Akamaru?'' Momo asked as she made her way where Kiba and Choji were trying to hide him.

''Yeah, but his to big to cover him up.'' Kiba complained scratching his head.

''Hmm…'' Momo looked around then slapped her hands together. ''Why don't you just hide him under the table, when the teacher comes? We're all gonna be in the room the whole time.'' She looked at those two.

Kiba felt shamed at that. He lowered his head sulking as a baby.

''Momo you are so smart, sometimes I wonder why Shikamaru has the mega IQ and not you.''

''Well Kiba, I'm a girl, we girls think out of the box.'' She gave a grin.

''When you're not being troublesome.'' Shikamaru told her taking a place at the table.

''Very funny Shika-chan, but I'm only troublesome to you because you know I'm right, like all the time.''

''Right….that must be it…'' He placed his left leg under the table bringing the right one up.

''Here Neji, sit down.'' Tenten placed him next to Shikamaru smiling like an idiot.

''Thank you.'' He sat down, feet under him.

''Ino can we eat now.'' Naruto started to whine again.

''Is food all you think about?'' Ino asked him.

''Mostly…'' He said slapping Sasuke's shoulder when the Uchiha gave a comment on how Naruto was a true idiot.

''Takes one to know one.'' Naruto told him.

And the bickering started again. For a couple those two are sure acting the total reverse.

Shino joined them after a while. Kakashi checked up on them ten minutes after.

''Don't stay up to late, we have a big day ahead of us.'' He said.

''Sensei, wanna join?'' Naruto was faster then his brain.

Everyone looked at him.

''What…'' He was confused.

''Neh, Naruto.'' Kakashi stood by the door. ''I'm hitting the bar with the guys.'' He said giving them all a smile, a smile good enough with that mask covering his mouth, and left them.

''That went well...'' Kiba finally said when they were sure that Kakashi wasn't playing dumb and standing by the door.

Akamaru wiggled his way out under the low table and stretched himself finding a place at the back of the room.

''Ok boys and gal's, what shell we play?'' Ino rose up looking at everyone.

''I have uno cards.'' Kiba gave a choice.

''That's four people.'' Ino scratched her head.

''Ouhh, I have cards for Fan-Tan, if anyone knows it.'' Tenten raised her hand.

''And I think I have poker cards.'' Naruto munched on a dumpling.

''Ok, awesome let's get those cards and divide the players.'' Ino didn't even bother to keep Naruto away from the food.

''Shika, since you don't have shogi here what do you wanna play?'' Ino asked him opening up all of the bento boxes.

''Who said I don't.'' He rose up and left the room.

After hours of playing and laughing they ate their dinner then proceeded where they left with the game.

''Nara your move.'' Neji eat on some strawberry filled mochi.

''Isn't that too sweet?'' He asked him taking his pawn down.

''Textually I though it would be, but it's mostly just chewy and has this strange cold taste to it…'' Neji took Shikamaru's pawn.

''Seriously?'' He asked, grabbing one for himself.

''What the hell Kiba, we lost again.'' Naruto stuffed his face with the red bean paste filled mochi.

''Like that's a surprise when you playing dobe.'' Sasuke said.

''Well come here and play me teme if you can win.'' Naruto shook his hand making a fighting gesture.

''I just might.''

Hinata started to get the hiccups. Everyone stopped playing and stayed quite. Then she gave another one and everyone burst out laughing. Even Shikamaru grinned.

''Here…'' Ino gave some ice tea to her.

It was way pass one in the morning, when Asuma and Kakashi came to check on them.

Everyone's cheeks were pinkish, eyes glazed, and their movement sluggish, almost like they were half asleep.

Hinata's hiccups returned somewhere in the night, and she wasn't the only one having them now. Sakura was red as a tomato holding her breath in, and Neji was actually laughing out loud, losing but nevertheless laughing.

''Say Kakashi, don't they seam to you a bit…'' Asuma started once they left the room.

''Drunk…'' Kakashi finished.

''Yeah…''

''That reminds me, we can't go to sleep before them, wanna hit the bar again?''

''You reading my mind.'' Asuma grinned at him.

''OMG NOOOO!'' Ino screamed and spilled the drink all over the floor.

''Ino what's da' metta with ya?'' Tenten asked her tongue twisting with her.

''Don't eat the fucking mochi.'' She yelled starting to collect all of the remaining mochi.

''The hell not.'' Kiba complained.

''Because….'' She looked terrified. '' I got you all drunk.'' She said.

They were all quite, not getting what she was saying.

''Ehh…'' Naruto looked at her.

''Oh my god I though you did that on purpose.'' Momo took three mochi from her and gave a big bite in one of them.

''No, my mom must have mixed the boxes, those were sake filled mochi for my dad.'' Ino flopped down on the ground feeling dizzy from standing.

''It's not like none of you drank before.'' Momo looked at them.

Seeing everyone's half drunk like faces, she knew she couldn't me more wrong.

''Omg you totally are sake virgins.'' She started to laugh.

''Momo, this isn't funny *hick*…'' Ino covered her mouth.

Momo just started to laugh even more.

Lee passed out at that, earning even more laughs from her.

''We should play spin the bottle.'' Tenten announced wobbling on her feet as she walked towards the bottle.

''Yesss~'' Neji pointed at Shikamaru. ''Hah Nara I beat you.''

Shikamaru looked at him. The Hyuuga was drunk, totally and completely out of it.

''You just ate your own king Hyuuga.''

Neji was staring at the board not believing any of it.

''I call for a rematch Nara.'' He stood up only to flop on his butt back down.

''He got the stick out of the Hyuuga's butt.'' Kiba gave a comment.

''We're so playing.'' Ino recovered from her hiccup.

And soon they were all placed around the table with a bottle of ice tea in the middle.

''How do you play?'' Neji asked all of sudden.

''Ehh…'' Everyone was confused.

''We never *hick* p-played before *hick*'' Hinata started.

Ino burst out laughing but explained the game rules none the less.

''You can start first Neji.'' She told him.

Neji looked at her uncertain, but then he spun the bottle landing it on to Gaara.

''Truth or dare Sabaku.''

''I….suppose truth.'' He said.

Neji gave it a though then asked him.

''Why is your brother so obsessed with termites?''

''Because he fell in to a termite hole! ''

''Kankuro did?'' Kiba asked.  
''Yes, now he is afraid they will go up his pants again and also because they ruined his puppets.''

''Those puppets are creepy.'' Naruto made a face trying to make a point.

''Indeed! '' Gaara agreed.

Gaara gave a spin and it landed on to Shino.

The game moved deeply in to the night, or should I be morning by now.  
Somewhere along the game, they managed to make Hinata confess her affection for Shino. Gaara took Lee in to their room excusing him self as well.

The three remaining not so drunk boys were now starting to loosen up as well. And it would seam that the Nara and Uchiha could hold their sake just fine, not the same could be said for Inuzuka who was louder then before.

Choji kept away from the mochi, but he so wanted to taste them.

''Hah Sasuke…'' Ino pointed at him when the bottle landed.

''Chee…'' He said uncomfortable.

''I want you th-oo…'' Ino started.

''You need to ask me first…'' Sasuke interrupted her.

''Oh right, anyways truth or dare?'' She asked barely keeping herself from grinning.

''Dare.''

''Yes…'' She grinned. ''I want you to kiss Naruto, on the mouth for a minute.''

''WHAT…'' Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. That witch, she was trying to fill her perversion knowing full well they don't want anyone to know about them.

''Come on guys, pucker up.'' She sucked her cheeks in, looking like a fish.

''No.'' Sasuke stood firm.

''We already kissed.'' Naruto looked away, it seamed like he was hurt.

''Sure you did, when you were kids, we're all grown up here.'' Ino pushed on.

''I said no Ino.'' Sasuke started to lift himself up, but Naruto grabbed on to him and pulled him in a deep lust full kiss.

Everyone held their breath as their tongues started to join the play. Naruto pushed Sasuke on to the floor, placing one knee in-between the Uchiha legs, never once taking his lips off of his.

''Tenten papers...'' Ino busied herself sketching.

They let the boys make out for over five minutes. Finally they broke off, pinkish in their cheeks, lips swollen and glossy. It looked as if they got drunk on each other.

''Thank you~ Naru-chan.'' Ino smiled all happy and content.

Neji started to fidget in his seat.

''You ok?'' Shikamaru whispered to him.

''Huh…'' He looked at him.

''I asked if you're ok.'' Shikamaru repeated looking at Neji's uncomfortable sitting.

''Yeah, I-I'll be fine.''

''Hey...'' He whispered in his ear. ''You wanna leave?''

''Yes…'' Neji breathe out.

''Ino, Hyuuga's not feeling ok, I'm calling it a night.'' He helped Neji get up and they walked towards the door. Hyuuga keeping himself close to the wall.

''Don't be too loud.'' She grinned preoccupied with her thing.

''We're leaving too Naruto.'' Sasuke said and pushed Naruto out.

''Since everyone is goin', guess we'll go to.'' Tenten helped Sakura get up who was in a trance of some sort.

''Poor girl, those two seriously need to speak up.''

Tenten had grabbed on to Sakura's waist helping her walk. Choji decided to help her.

So with only Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Ino in the room it was complete silence.

''I'll walk you Hinata.'' Shino said helping her up.

''Thank you S-Shino-kun! ''

''What you doin'? '' Kiba sat down next to Ino.

''Drawing…'' She held her head down moving her hand swiftly over the lines and silhouettes.

''Sasuke and Naruto…''

''Models…'' Ino said looking at him.

''For…?'' Kiba looked at her back.

''My new doujinshi…'' She smiled.

Kiba kissed her.

''The hell is wrong with you.'' She pushed him away.

Kiba was in shock.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking.''

Ino looked at him, stood up, closed the shoji door and sat back down.

''Then why'd you do it?'' She asked him.

''Huh...''

''Why did you kiss me? '' She asked again.

''I don't know…'' He moved closer. ''Maybe it's the sake doing it.'' They kissed. Ino returned the kiss this time. Fallowing Kiba's lead she grabbed hold of his jaw, tracing his lines with her nails. They moved even closer in, Kiba held her by the waist running his fingers under the shirt.

''Wait…'' Ino told him licking her lips.

''What…'' He was confused, hard and he felt his head ready to beat out.

''I'm not going all the way with you Kiba.'' She looked at him biting her lower lip.

''You don't need to.'' He kissed her again; lifting her on to his lap he took hold of her lower lip with his teeth.

''I don't like you Kiba.'' She said sounding everything but not convincing.

''Then leave.'' He said in to the kiss.

Ino moved her hips, brushing across Kiba's hard on.

''Nhh Ino…'' He moaned out.

''I'm leaving…'' She didn't.

''Ok…'' He kissed her neck, sucking hard on to it making Ino moan out. Kiba pushed his fingers inside her shirt lifting it up over her hair.

Ino's bust was well defined, soft clear skin. Kiba kissed her neck then moved lower.

''Kiba wait….someone might.'' Ino grabbed his head.

''Yeah…''He sent jolts down Ino's spine when he landed a soft kiss on to her covered left breast.

''Ahhh…'' She tilted her head back slightly pulling them down; they would have fallen if Kiba didn't hold on to Ino.

''You're drunk Kiba.'' She whispered to him.

''You're too.'' He grinned and kissed her lips again.

''But I can't…'' She said placing a finger on to his lips.

''I know…'' He kissed her finger.

''I'm not like that….''She looked at him.

''I know you're not Ino. I never though you were.'' He said pushing her finger down and kissing her nose tip.

''Ino...''

''Yes…'' She brushed her nose tip over his.

''Did you sleep with guys before?''

She pushed him away.

''The hell Kiba…''

''Fuck, wait I didn't mean it like that it came out wrong.''

''Fuck you Inuzuka I have better shit to do then be insulted by you.'' She flipped her shirt over and put it back on, grabbed her paper and walked to the door.

''For your information Inuzuka I'm not a whore, and no I never slept with anyone, that includes you too.'' Ino opened the shoji door with force storming out of the room.

''Fuck.'' Kiba pushed his hair back sighting like an old man.

''You so fucked up there Inuzuka Kiba.'' Came a voice then a bark.

''Akamaru …..Momo! '' Kiba looked at them in shock. ''Since when…'' He started.

''Oh relax Kiba.'' She waved him off brushing Akamaru's head. Then she got up and walked to the door. ''I won't say anything.'' She looked at him then walked out.

This trip is turning in to a drama. Momo shook her head knowing this won' come out good...

Not good at all.


End file.
